Dino Charge: Ivan Ooze's Return
by SpecialK92
Summary: Ivan has waited to get revenge and poses as a French painter, who dated Kimberly's mother. When she is forced to go to Paris, she returns to Angel Grove. Zordon and Alpha find a yellow gem and a crimson gem that bonds with Tommy and Kimberly. They go to the future and team up with the dino charge rangers. Can they make it in a different time period?Request for Emolichic1
1. A Brush of Destiny

All of the power rangers thought that they had defeated Ivan Ooze, when he was destroyed by Ryan Comet. But, they only defeated a fake verison of Ivan. The real Ivan Ooze went to Onyx to hide out. He waited until the time was right to get his revenge. He was trapped in hyper lock chamber for 6,000 years, due to Zordon and his group of warriors. A few months after the fake Ivan was destroyed, Ivan returned to earth. He took form of a French Painter and said his name was Ivan French. Ivan got a place of his own in Paris, but he came to Angel Grove for awhile. Ivan started dating Kimberly Hart's mother (Caroline). Ivan's plan was to get Caroline's daughter to move to Paris with him. Kimberly was the pink ranger and the heart of the team. She was also dating Tommy Oliver (the white ranger). Tommy was the leader of the power rangers. Ivan wanted to get Kimberly away from the rangers and from Tommy. Once she was gone, it would be hard on the rangers. There would be one less ranger.

One day he proposed to Caroline. She accepted his proposal. He said that he needed to get back to France. Ivan insisted that and her daughter went with him. Caroline's daughter had a fit, when she found out. She didn't like Ivan, because he was very familiar looking. Kimberly didn't want to leave Angel Grove and her boy friend.

"Caroline, can she stay at my house?" asked Aisha. "She's a junior this year. Next year we will all be seniors. Can she finish up high school first?"

"I don't know," answered Ms. Hart.

"She should come to Paris," insisted Ivan.

"Can she stay at my place?" begged Tommy.

"She's only a teenager," declared Ivan. "She doesn't need to get pregnant at her age. Her education is very important to me."

"She won't get pregnant," promised Tommy. "Just so you know, she has spent the night at my house before. She stayed in the guest room and she's still a virgin."

"Tommy, I know you don't want her to leave," Ivan said sweetly. "You can visit each other and you both can call each other."

"I don't want a long distance relationship," interrupted Tommy. "She'll be in a different country and she'll have to learn a new language."

"I'm aware of that," said Ivan.

"Can I come too?" asked Tommy.

"It's okay with us," said James Oliver.

"We trust our son," declared Jan Oliver. "Kimberly has became a part of our family."

"It's okay with me," answered Caroline.

"He can come," lied Ivan. "We won't be leaving for awhile. He will have time to pack his stuff."

Tommy was thrilled, but he knew that he wouldn't be the white ranger. He knew that would have to transfer his powers to someone else. It was worth it, because he'd be with his girl friend. He planned to marry her after high school any way. Ivan suggested that Kimberly went to the Olivers' house for awhile. He suggested that Kimberly could help Tommy start packing, because they were leaving the following said he couldn't be away from Paris too long. Kimberly went home with Tommy and his parents.

When they got to Tommy's house, Kimberly followed Jan and Tommy upstairs. Jan got out several suit cases for her son. James came up stairs to talk with Tommy and Kimberly.

"We're letting you go Tommy," said James. "But, you have to follow our rules."

"What are the rules?" asked Kimberly.

"You have to call us three times a week and you don't sleep together!" demanded Jan.

"Okay, we follow the rules," answered Tommy.

"We promise," promised Kimberly.

Tommy's parents left the room. Kimberly to started help Tommy pack his clothes. An hour later, Jan came into the room.

"Kimberly, you're mom called," stated Jan. "You need to get home."

"I can take her home," said Tommy.

"Her mom is meeting her at the end of the street," answered Jan. "She got off from work early."

It was cold outside. Tommy took off his denim jacket and gave it to Kimberly.

"You can wear this home," said Tommy. "You can give it back to me tomorrow."

Kimberly walked out of the Olivers' house and met her mom down the street. She got in her mother's car and they went home. When they got home, Ivan said he got an important call. Ivan said they had to go to Paris earlier, than he had planned to.

"We need to call Tommy," gasped Kimberly.

"We will call him, when we get there," lied Ivan. "I'll book him a flight this weekend."

They got their stuff and went to the air port. Several hours later, they were in Paris. Ivan took them to his house. Almost every room was painted a different shade of purple. Ivan told Kimberly that her room was up stairs.

"You're room is the last room at the end of the hall," stated Ivan.

She walked inside her room. It was painted lilac. There were paintings of the power rangers. Did he know who the rangers were? She opened her closet and was surprised. She had a whole new wardrobe. Everything was purple. None of her stuff was in the closet. Kimberly quickly took off Tommy's jacket and hid it under the bed. Ivan walked into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Did you call him?" asked Kimberly. "Does Tommy know that you've booked him a flight."

"No," answered Ivan. "You're not a ranger anymore. He won't have time to find a replacement. They are already looking for a new pink ranger."

Kimberly looked at him in shock.

"Are you who I think you are?" she asked in fear.

Ivan transferred into his true form.

"I thought we destroyed you?!" gasped Kimberly.

"No, you didn't," remarked Ivan. "Take a seat at the desk."

Kimberly walked over to the desk and took a seat. He handed her a pen and paper.

"You're going to write Tommy a letter," declared Ivan. "You're breaking up with him."

She refused to write the letter. Ivan looked at her with anger. Kimberly knew she was in danger.


	2. A Trip to Paris

A few days had passed, since Kimberly went to Paris. None of the rangers knew where she was. At the end of the week, Tommy and the other rangers went to school early that morning. They wanted to talk about Kimberly in private. All of them thought the youth center would be the prefect place. Ernie saw a letter with a Paris address. It was addressed to Tommy. Tommy was sitting at the table with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy.

"You've got a letter," stated Ernie. "It's from Kimberly."

Tommy opened the letter and his mouth dropped.

"What happened?" gasped Aisha. "Read us the letter!"

"I don't want to read it," answered Tommy.

"He's at the point of tears," said Adam. "Hand me the letter, I'll read it."

Tommy quickly handed the letter to Adam. He began to read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _The reason why I haven't been at school is because I'm in Paris. When I left your house, I found out we had to go to Paris. Ivan got a call and had to go back. When we reached Paris, Ivan, my mother, and I sat down and had a talk. We thought about calling you and booking you a flight this weekend. But, Ivan had some concerns. We discussed them. I realized that what he said was for the best. It wasn't fair to ask you to leave Angel Grove, just so you could come with me. I don't know if a long distance relationship will work or not. We are in two different countries. It may be best if we break up. There are other girls out in the world_ _, and I hope you find the right girl._

 _Kimberly_

Adam looked up at Tommy. He was almost in tears and he began to walk out. Rocky and Adam followed him. The letter was still on the table. Aisha picked it up. The letter had tear stains and blood stains all over it.

"Billy, look at this!" gasped Aisha.

Billy took a look at the letter and his mouth dropped. They got up from the table; they began to look for Tommy,Rocky, and Adam. Billy and Aisha found them outside. Tommy was really upset.

"Tommy, she didn't mean what she wrote!" declared Aisha. "Take a closer look at the letter."

Billy handed Tommy the letter and he took a closer look at it. He noticed the blood stains and tears stains on the letter.

"Something is wrong!" stated Adam. "Someone must have forced her to write the letter."

"It was probably Ivan," said Tommy. "I knew that there was something I didn't like about him."

"What are you going to do?" asked Aisha.

"I'm going to Paris!" declared Tommy.

"You can't leave school early," warned Adam. "You'll get in trouble."

"I'll say I'm sick and need to go home," answered Tommy. "When I get home, I'll tell my parents and we'll go."

Aisha saw Tommy go into Ms. Appleby's classroom. He told her that he was sick and needed to go home. In the meantime, Kimberly was making plans to go back to Angel Grove. She wanted to get away from Ivan, as quickly as she could. Ivan was at the park, he was asked to paint a picture. Kimberly's mom called her into the bedroom.

"I know you are a power ranger," said Caroline, "And I've realized who Ivan is. He's that purple man that you fought before. Kimberly, it isn't safe here. You must leave and go back to Angel Grove. I know I can't go, so I've made arrangements to go into hiding."

"I don't have money," answered Kimberly. "I can't afford it."

Caroline gave Kimberly enough money to buy a plane ticket.

"Go get your book bag that you used for school," declared Caroline. "Take two outfits and everything that is important to you."

"All I have is the outfit I wore on the plane and one other outfit," answered Kimberly." Ivan didn't bring any of my stuff. All of my stuff is at our house. The only thing that I have that matters to me is Tommy's jacket."

Kimberly went back to her room and changed into the clothes she wore on the plane. She changed into her light pink tee and dark pink jumper dress. Kimberly put on her pink socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Then she put on Tommy's jacket. She grabbed her black athletic pants, black athletic jacket, and pink turtle neck. Kimberly stuffed them into her backpack.

She quickly went back down stairs to her mom's room. Her mother hugged her good bye. Caroline promised to call her as much as she could. But, she couldn't reveal her location. Kimberly left the house and walked to the air port and bought a ticket to the next flight to Angel Grove. The next flight was in 20 minutes. She quickly made it to the right location and got on the plane. She was on her way back to Angel Grove. She knew that she'd be in Angel Grove at 8:30 PM.

Meanwhile, Tommy waited all day for his parents to get home from work. Finally after they got home, he begged them to go to the air port. Jan called the air port and all of the flights to Paris were booked. The earliest flight that they could get would be late that night.

"Tommy, we can go tomorrow morning," explained Jan. "It's pouring down rain and it's getting late. We don't know what her address is."

"It's on the envelope," declared Tommy.

"You've shown it to me several times," answered Jan. "I do believe what you suspect is true. We will go tomorrow."

"We can pack tonight," suggested James.

"Dad, she could be hurt or something! We need to go now!" demanded Tommy.

"We don't have time to pack and make it to the air port," explained Jan.

"I'll go on my own!" shouted Tommy.

"You can't," gasped Jan. "You are only 17. You've never been on a plane before."

"Yes, I have," corrected Tommy. "I was on a plane, when we went to Australia for a school trip."

"Let him go," suggested James. "Tommy, here is some money for a two way trip. I'll drive you to the airport. We have 45 mintutes,we can probably get you on the plane in time. It leaves at 10:00."

When Tommy was getting ready to walk out the door, he got a surprise. It was Kimberly. She was standing on his door step. She was soaking wet.

"Kimberly!" gasped Tommy.

He quickly opened the door and threw his arms around her. Both James and Jan were very stunned to see that she was there.

"When did you get here?" asked Jan.

"About 30 minutes ago," answered Kimberly.

"You're soaked, did you walk all the way here? asked James. "Does your mother know?"

"Yes, I walked all the way here, from the airport," answered Kimberly. "My mother had me come back here. The guy that she was going to marry was Ivan Ooze. She went into hiding because she couldn't leave with me."

"Who is Ivan Ooze," asked Jan.

"He's the purple man that the power rangers fought a few months ago," replied James. "How would Caroline get mixed up with him."

"Mom, Dad, there's something you need to know," interrupted Tommy. "Kim and I are two of the power rangers. She's the pink ranger and I'm the white ranger. Rocky is red, Aisha is yellow, Billy is blue, and Adam is black."

Tommy showed them his morpher and power coin. His parents were stunned even more. They noticed Kimberly had cuts all over her body. She told them all about Ivan Ooze torturing her. And how he made her write the letter. Jan wanted to go by Kimberly's house to get her stuff. But, she realized that there could be a trap waiting for them. Suddenly Tommy and Kimberly's communicators went off.

"This is Tommy go ahead," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, you and Kimberly need to teleport to the command center," ordered Zordon.

Tommy and Kimberly teleported to the command center. Zordon and Alpha were waiting for them.

"It's good to see you are safe, Kimberly!" cried Alpha. "We've tried to locate you; but, we couldn't find you for awhile."

"What do you need?" asked Tommy.

"We know Ivan Ooze is back," declared Zordon. "We realized it, when we saw an image on the view globe of Ivan torturing Kimberly. Sorry, we didn't tell anyone. We've received some important news. In the year 2015, there is a new team of rangers. They are the dino charge rangers. It's the first team without a yellow ranger."

"Every team in the future, has a yellow ranger, expect this one," explained Alpha. "There was suppose to be a yellow ranger, but the yellow gem was lost. Recently, we found it and did some experiments on it. We also found a crimson gem. These gems choose who they bound with. Maybe they are meant for you two."

Alpha handed them a gem. The yellow gem bonded with Kimberly and the crimson gem bonded with Tommy.


	3. The Yellow and Crimson Gem

"So, are these some of the gems from the Dino Charge team?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy," answered Zordon. "They are actually called energems."

"What can you tell us about the energems and this Dino Charge team?" asked Kimberly.

"Over 65 millions years ago, Sledge (an intergalactic hunter) set out to find the ten energems," explained Zordon. "Like I've said before, your gems appeared here in the past for some reason. Anyway, Keeper (dinosauroid-like alien) was also after the gems. To protect the gems, he entrusted the energems to a group of dinosaurs, his goal was to keep them safe. In the year 2015, Keeper meet a girl named Kendall Morgan. She an archaeologist. Keeper and Kendall built a secret lab under a dinosaur museum in Amber Beach. Their goal is to find the energems, before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Have any of the gems been found?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, some of gems have been found," answered Zordon. "The first five were found."

"Who found them?" asked Kimberly.

"Tyler Navarro is the red ranger and his dinosaur spirit is the Tyrannosaurs Rex. Shelby Watkins is the pink ranger and her dinosaur spirit is the Triceratops. Koda is the blue ranger and his dinosaur spirit is the Stegosaurs. Chase Randall is the black ranger and his dinosaur spirit is the Parasaur. Riley Griffin is the green ranger and his dinosaur spirit is the Raptor," answered Zordon.

"What about the last five?" asked Tommy.

"The Graphite ranger is Prince Phillip. His dinosaur spirit is the Pachyosaurus. Kendall Morgan is purple ranger. Her dinosaur spirit is the Plesiosaurus. The gold ranger is Sir Ivan of Zandar and his dinosaur spirit is the Pterodactyl," replied Alpha. "There's still an aqua gem, sliver gem, and talon gem."

"What are their dinosaur spirits?" asked Kimberly.

"The Aqua ranger has the spirit of the Ankylosaurus, the sliver ranger has the spirit of the Titanosuaur, and the talon ranger has the spirit of the Spinosaurus," answered Zordon. "Tommy, your dinosaur spirit is the Brachiosaurus and Kimberly's dinosaurs spirit is the Saurolophus."

"What about the other rangers on our team?" asked Tommy. "Will the know where we are? Who will replace us? What about our families? Will we ever come back to our own time."

"Tommy, we will take care of that," reassured Zordon. "Right now you should go buy some clothes, since you both are getting new colors."

Tommy and Kimberly teleported out of the command center and went to the Angel Grove Mall. They went to several clothing stores. First they went to Macy's. Tommy bought several pairs of jeans and khakis, a crimson jacket, a crimson and black polo, a crimson tee, and a crimson dress shirt. Kimberly had to buy a whole new wardrobe because all of her clothes were at her house. She bought several pairs of jeans and khakis, a yellow and white polo, a yellow and pink floral shirt, a pink polo, a yellow tee with pink stripes, a yellow skirt, a pink skirt, a yellow night gown and yellow pajamas.

Then they went to JCPenny. Kimberly bought a sleeveless yellow sequin top, a sleeveless pink sequin top,a yellow sleeveless bow blouse, a pink sleeveless bow blouse,a pink tee with white stripes, a yellow dress shirt, a pink skirt, and a yellow sweatshirt. Tommy bought a crimson, black, and white plaid flannel shirt, a crimson tee, a black tee, a white tee, and a white Henley.

After they checked out of JCPenny, they went to Sears. Kimberly bought several pairs of denim and khaki shorts, two denim knee length skirts, two khaki knee length skirts,a yellow, white, and pink flannel shirt, a pink tee, a white tee, a yellow tee, a pink tropicwear short sleeve shirt, a yellow tropicwear short sleeve shirt, a few pairs of capris, a pink tank top, and a yellow tank top. Tommy bought several pairs of denim and khaki shorts, a white tropicwear shirt, a crimson tropicwear shirt, and crimson tee with white stripes.

Then they went shoe carnival. Tommy bought a pair of dress shoes, two pairs of black tennis shoes, and house slippers. Kimberly bought a pair of Mary Janes, black canvas slip on shoes,a pair pink heels, a pair of yellow heels, a pair of black ankle strap heeled sandals, and two pairs of tennis shoes.

Finally, they went to Target. They bought sock, undergarments, hygiene items, belts, sunglasses, suitcases, and hair supplies. Tommy went to the swim shop and got two beach towels and sun screen, he also got himself a white tee and crimson swimtrunks and he got a yellow one piecesuit for Kimberly.

After they got all over their new clothes and items, they teleported back to the command center. Zordon was able to teleport Kimberly's suit cases from her home, which had the rest of her clothes packed inside. He also had the suit cases that Tommy had packed (when he thought that he was going to Paris) in the command center too.

"Wow, you got all off our stuff," gasped Kimberly. "Thanks."

"You are welcome," answered Zordon. "We wanted you to have everything that you needed and everything that was important to you. Also before you go, I have to make a request."

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"You change your appearances," requested Zordon. "We can't risk Ivan recognizing either one of you. We'll do it all here."

Kimberly's hair remained the same for the most part. The only change was that is was now in two layers and it was a little darker. Tommy had Alpha cut his hair and spike it. When Kimberly saw what he did to his hair, she fainted.

"I guess, that is one thing that will never change," joked Tommy."Zordon, before you send us to the year 2015, there's something I want to do."

"What's that?" asked Zordon.

"I want to marry Kim," responded Tommy.

"You don't have time for that," gasped Alpha. "You have to make plans."

"I had no plans of having a wedding," admitted Tommy. "I was meaning that we eloped."


	4. Surprise

"Tommy, I don't see nothing wrong with you two eloping," responded Zordon. "It may even protect Kimberly, since she will no longer have the same last name."

Kimberly was still passed out on the floor. Tommy walked up over to Kimberly.

"Beautiful, it's time to wake up," stated Tommy.

She woke up. Kimberly still looked really surprised.

"I must be dreaming," answered Kimberly." You cut your hair."

"I really did," replied Tommy. "What do you think about becoming Kimberly Oliver?"

"I'd love that!" gasped Kimberly. "We don't have time to plan a wedding."

"I realize that," admitted Tommy. "So, we can go to the justice of the peace."

"Are you suggesting we elope?" asked Kimberly.

"Exactly," answered Tommy.

"No one knows? gasped Kimberly.

"Only my parents," admitted Tommy.

"No one else can know?" asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, we understand this is hard," explained Zordon. "We can't risk Ivan finding out. Tommy was the one that suggested all of this. He felt that if you had a different last name, you'd be safer."

Tommy put his arms around her.

"I understand," responded Kimberly." Will we remain the 17, when we got to 2015? Will we be the same age when we return?"

"Yes, you will still be 17," answered Zordon. "When you return you could still be 17, if it is 1995. But if it is a different year, you will be older."

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"For example, if you return in 1996, you will be 18," explained Alpha. "It will depend on the day and month it is. For example, it will depend on if your birthday has passed by."

"So you are saying we could be gone for a few years?" gasped Kimberly.

"We don't know," answered Zordon. "Kimberly, we have to protect you from Ivan Ooze"

"If Tommy and I marry, will he be in danger too?" asked Kimberly.

"Tommy will be in the same position you are in,"explained Alpha. "When you and Tommy elope, your last name will be Oliver. So, Ivan will be looking for Tommy as well."

"I'm having second thoughts about this," stated Kimberly. "I can't put Tommy's life in danger too."

"Beautiful, I am okay with this," explained Tommy. "I'm already in the same position you are in. When Ivan finds out that you are gone, he's going to come looking for you. Angel Grove will be the first place he will look. He will know that you came to my place."

"Kimberly, Tommy is right," added Zordon. "Now Tommy's going to be on the run. Since you both have the gems, you'll both be at Amber Beach. He will be going with you, even if you don't elope."

"We've talked with Keeper and Kendall. They've helped us find you both a place to stay," explained Alpha. "You'll be staying in an apartment. The apartment is close to the beach. The rent will be paid for and you'll be provided with everything you need."

"Kimberly, what do you want to do? asked Tommy. "We can elope now, or we can get married later."

"Let's go on and do it," answered Kimberly.

Before they went to the justice of peace, Tommy and Kimberly washed up and changed. Tommy changed into khakis and a white Henley. Kimberly changed into a sleeveless pink sequin top, a pink skirt, white stockings, and a pair a black ankle strap sandals. Zordon teleported the two of them to the court house. Tommy's parents were already there. Tommy and Kimberly went before the justice of the peace and they married them.

After they were married, they went back to Tommy's house. Jan and James were trilled to have Kimberly in their family.

"It's good to have you as our new daughter-in-law," stated James. "I wish your parents and your friends could have been there."

"We do to," answered Tommy. "But, they couldn't."

"Why?" questioned Jan.

"Mom, Dad, we have to have a talk," explained Tommy. "You know that we are rangers. Anyway, Zordon found two energems and they bounded with Kim and me. I am the crimson ranger and Kim is the yellow ranger. The gems are from the dino charge team."

"There are more rangers out there?!" gasped James.

"Yes, dad, Zordon told us that there are going to be more teams of rangers," explained Tommy. "But, those new teams haven't formed yet. They will be formed in the future."

"But, how did your get your gems?" asked Jan.

"We don't know," answered Kimberly. "Alpha said they just found the gems."

"There is another thing that you need to know," added Tommy. "Kimberly and I are going to be away for awhile. We're going to Amber Beach. Zordon will be teleporting us to the year 2015. We will be back as soon as we can."

Jan and James weren't surprised. They suspected that when Kimberly came back to Angel Grove, she'd be on the run with their son.

"Before you go, we have something we want you both to have," stated Jan.

"She took of her engagement ring and gave it to Kimberly.

"I want this to stay in the family," explained Jan. "We also got your wedding rings."

Tommy slid the engagement ring on Kimberly's finger. Then they put their wedding rings on.

"Take care of our son," requested Jan.

"I will," promised Kimberly.

After they hugged Tommy's parents good bye, they teleported to the command center. Alpha and Zordon already had all of their luggage together.

"Are the others coming to tell us good bye?" asked Tommy.

"I'm sorry, they aren't," apologized Alpha. "We can't let very many people know the truth. Zordon and I have made clones of the two of you that will take your place. When you return, they will disappear. Please give us your morphers and power coins. You can keep your communicators."

Tommy and Kimberly gave Alpha their morphers and power coins.

"Will the communicators still work?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," answered Alpha. "But, we've programed them, for a special purpose only. You can only use them to communicate with me and Zordon only. We've made new communicators for the clones. They will work like the others."

They both hugged Alpha good bye and said good bye to Zordon. Then he teleported them and their luggage to Amber Beach. Tommy and Kimberly appeared in their new apartment in Amber Beach. There was a calendar on the wall. It was same date, but it was 20 years later.


	5. Amber Beach

Tommy and Kimberly walked through their new apartment. It was a nice looking place. The apartment already had all new furniture. It had a living room, a kitchen, three bedrooms, and there was two bathrooms. One bathroom was in the hallway. The other bathroom was in their bedroom. Tommy was pleased with their bedroom. It had had white floral wall paper,it had white curtains, and a tan carpet. They had a queen size bed. Their comforter was white and it had pink, red, and yellow flowers on it. Kimberly began to unpack their clothes and put them in the closet. While Kimberly was putting their things away, Tommy went to take a look through the rest of their apartment. One bedroom was painted pink with pink bedding. The other bedroom was painted green with green bedding. The main bathroom was light green, the kitchen was beige, and the living room was light blue. He went to look at the bathroom in their bedroom. Tommy noticed it had a hot tub.

"Kim, we have a hot tub in our private bathroom. Do you want to get in it?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly was a little nervous when he asked her that. She still had cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her body, from where Ivan tortured her. They didn't have time to heal. She was nervous about Tommy's reaction.

"Sure," she answered nervously.

Tommy got out his new crimson swimming trunks and white tee. He handed Kimberly her new yellow swimsuit.

"Let's change, so we can go try it out," stated Tommy.

Kimberly grabbed her suit, her pink and yellow chemise, and her white silk robe and went into the bathroom to change. She first put on her suit. Then she put on her chemise, and then her robe. Once she was dressed, she opened the door. Tommy was waiting outside the door. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot tub. She saw the jets come on and water was running into the tub. Once it was the right temperature, he got in. Kimberly just stood there.

"Kim, aren't you going to get in the hot tub?" asked Tommy.

She just stood there and didn't know what do. Kimberly slowly removed her silk robe. It feel to the floor. Tommy saw her dressed in her chemise.

"Kim, didn't you put on your suit?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," Kimberly answered.

"Take off your gown and get in," requested Tommy.

"I can't," answered Kimberly.

"We've been to the beach before," replied Tommy. "I've seen you in a bathing suit several times."

"You don't want to see me in one this time," declared Kimberly.

"Why?" questioned Tommy.

"You just don't," said Kimberly.

"Kim, I turned the hot tub on for the both of us to get in," replied Tommy.

Kimberly sat down by the hot tub. She slowly removed her Chemise. Then she took a seat next to Tommy in the hot tub. He put his arm around her.

"Beautiful, what's the matter with you?" asked Tommy.

"I was afraid how you would react, when you saw my cuts and bruises," sobbed Kimberly.

Tommy took a closer looker at Kimberly. He noticed that she had more cuts, bruises, and scraps on her body. He pulled her closer to him and he held her tightly.

"So, Ivan tortured your worse, than I thought?" gasped Tommy. "You don't have any more, do you?"

"Just bruises," sobbed Kimberly. "They are under the suit."

Tommy's mouth dropped. He had no idea what she had been through. She told him about Ivan Ooze using his flute and magic to torture her.

"He'll never do anything like that to you again," promised Tommy. "You're married now and you are mine. And mine only!"

Tommy felt Kimberly move closer to him and she put her arms around him.

"Thank you, Tommy," said Kimberly.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"I will be," answered Kimberly.

For the next two hours, they remained in the hot tub enjoying each others company.

 **1995, Angel Grove**

The alarms in the command center started going off. Zordon insistently knew Ivan was aware Kimberly was no longer in Paris.

"Zordon, what's wrong?" cried Alpha.

"Ivan returned home. He knows Kimberly and Caroline are gone," replied Zordon.

"Is Caroline in danger?" asked Alpha.

"No, just Kimberly," answered Zordon. "We'll keep Caroline and Tommy's parents safe. I don't think we should say anything to Tommy and Kimberly just yet. It's their wedding night. We don't need to ruin it."

"Are they are okay?" asked Alpha.

Zordon was able to get an image on the view globe. Tommy and Kimberly were in their new hot tub. They looked like they were relaxing peacefully. The alarms went off again. They got an image of Ivan on the screen. He was leaving the house in Paris. They knew he was headed to Angel Grove.

"Alpha, Tommy and Kimberly's clones will stay here. We will watch Tommy's parents. Alert the other rangers," declared Zordon. "Tell them Ivan knows that Kimberly is back here at Angel Grove."

"Will he know that we cloned them?" asked Alpha.

"More than likely," answered Zordon. "Then he will start searching all over for them. At this time, we don't have to worry about him finding them in the future."

 **2015,Amber Beach**

Tommy and Kimberly had been in bed for over an hour; but, neither one of them could sleep. They were both excited about becoming apart of the Dino Charge team. But, they also wondered about the rangers back in 1995.

"What do you think about Amber Beach?" asked Kimberly.

"It seems okay," answered Tommy. "I like that our apartment is near the beach. When your cuts and bruises heal, we'll go to the beach."

"I'd like that very much," replied Kimberly. "What do you think the Dino Charge Rangers are like?"

"I honestly don't know," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, what did you think about seeing the ugly bruise?" asked Kimberly.

"Nothing," replied Tommy. "I still think you're beautiful."

"Seriously?" asked Kimberly.

"Seriously," answered Tommy. "Nothing can change that."

He felt her move closer to him.

"Kim, are you okay," asked Tommy.

"I'm just a little cold,"answered Kimberly.

Tommy pulled her closer to him.

"Is that better?" Tommy asked.

"Much better," replied Kimberly. "How do you feel about us being newly married at 17, being sent to the future, and not having any of our friends or family?"

It took Tommy awhile to answer. Deep down he was scared. But, since he had her with him, he felt safer and more confident.

"I'm scared,Kim," admitted Tommy. "We're in a strange place and we are in the future. I wonder how our friends and family are doing. I realize that it may be a while, before we can return home. But, I am okay."

"How are you okay," asked Kimberly. "I'm feeling the same way."

"If this had to happen to me and I could only bring one person with me, I am glad its you," answered Tommy. "Since I have you here with me, I feel safer and I have more confidence."

"I feel the same way," replied Kimberly.

Tommy realized it was getting late; they had lost track of time since they had been laying in the dark talking. The next day would be a big day for them, he knew the need rest. He told Kimberly they need to get some sleep. Kimberly put her arms around him and he pulled her as close as he could. Eventually, they feel asleep.


	6. Meeting The Dino Charge Rangers

Tommy woke up early, the following morning. Kimberly was still fast asleep. He looked at the clock and it was 5:00 AM. He realized that they had to go meet their new teammates in two hours. He woke Kimberly up. She picked up her white silk robe and put it on. Tommy slipped on his green robe. They went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After they cleaned up, Tommy opened their closet. He pulled out a pair of khakis, and crimson Henley. Kimberly didn't have a lot of yellow clothes to choose from. So, she pulled out khaki capris and her yellow bow blouse. They quickly ate breakfast and went to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. On the way there, Kimberly noticed that the fashion trends were totally different. She decided that as soon as she could, she'd go to the mall.

They walked into the museum. A girl with brown hair (her hair was in a ponytail) with glasses was standing at the door. She was dressed in purple and was wearing a lab coat.

"You must be our new rangers," gasped Kendall. "Zordon has told me all about you. I'm Kendall Morgan. The rest of the team mates are in the lab."

Tommy and Kimberly followed Kendall to the lab. When they got to the lab, they met their teammates. They met Koda, Tyler, Riley, Chase, and Shelby. They didn't meet of other two rangers, because they were out on a mission. Kendall and Keeper sent them to go locate the other gems.

Kimberly insistently became friends with Kendall and Shelby. They reminded her of Aisha. Tommy started talking with Riley, Chase and Tyler. They reminded him of Rocky, Adam, and Billy. Shelby and Kendall noticed that Kimberly wasn't up to date with fashion. They could tell it was a big deal to her.

"Kimberly, let's go to the mall," suggested Shelby. "We can help you pick out some clothes. And we can show you around."

Tommy nodded his head. He was okay with her going to the mall. So, Kimberly went to the mall with Kendall and Shelby. She didn't know what to buy, since she fashion had changed so much. Shelby and Kendall started helping her pick out some clothes.

Shelby show Kimberly a pair yellow Bermuda shorts, a pair of yellow mesh shorts, a yellow dress with white polka dots (it was sleeveless and it was knee length), a yellow sun dress, a yellow tank top with flowers, a pair of yellow running shorts, a light yellow dress (it was knee length, sleeveless, and it zipped up in the back), a yellow tube top, a yellow shirt with spaghetti straps, a pair white denim shorts with sun flowers, a yellow summer beach dress, a pair summer denim overalls, a silk satin yellow top, a silk satin yellow skirt, a yellow tee, a yellow polo, a yellow cotton button down sweater, a yellow Henley, a yellow track suit, a yellow turtle neck, and several yellow dress shirts.

Kimberly went into the dressing room with the clothes that her new friends picked out her. She went into the dressing room and began to try on her new clothes. Shelby and Kendall stood outside the door.

"Were you a ranger before?" asked Shelby.

"I was the pink ranger," answered Kimberly. "Tommy was the white ranger."

"Zordon told me that you and Tommy are dating," stated Kendall. "How long have you been dating?"

"We dated for three years," answered Kimberly. "But, we're married now."

"How long have you been married?" gasped Kendall. "You both are still teenagers."

"We've been married a day," answered Kimberly. "We eloped before Zordon sent us to the future."

"I've heard about Ivan Ooze," stated Kendall. "Zordon told us all about him. I thought he was destroyed."

"He's not," answered Kimberly. "He make a copy of himself and hid. He dated my mother and took us to Paris. I was tortured by Ivan and I ran away to be with Tommy. When we found out Ivan was after us, Tommy wanted to elope. He thought if my last name was Oliver, instead of Hart, I'd be safer."

"I've heard a lot about you and Tommy from Zordon," said Kendall. "He talked highly of you two. I know it must be strange being in the future."

"It is," admitted Kimberly. "Tommy and I were talking about it last night, when we went to bed."

"While you are trying on clothes, I will go find some shoes for you," interrupted Shelby. "What size do you wear?"

"7.5," answered Kimberly.

Shelby left to go pick Kimberly out some shoes. Meanwhile Kendall and Kimberly kept talking.

"Tommy sounds like he is a great guy," added Kendall. "How does he feel about you two being the future, with new fashion trends, new technology, and being in a strange place."

"He is scared," admitted Kimberly. "But, don't tell him I said that."

"I won't," replied Kendall. "He seems to be so strong."

"Tommy is strong," answered Kimberly. "He told me that he was scared last night."

"He didn't look like he was," responded Kendall. "Have any idea, what is holding him together."

"It's me," stated Kimberly. "He told me last night. Tommy told me if he had come to the future, and he could only bring one thing with him, he'd take me with him."

Shelby came back with shoes. She had gotten a pair of yellow ankle strap shoes, yellow open toed dress sandals, and yellow tennis shoes. Kimberly came out of the dressing room all of her shoes fit. She saw Shelby had gotten her a yellow bikini, a yellow bandeau one piece suit, and a yellow swim dress.

"I heard Tommy telling the boys that you two were going to spend a day at the beach," stated Shelby. "I thought you'd like something to wear to the beach."

"I love them," gasped Kimberly. "Thank you so much!"

Kendall and Shelby helped Kimberly check out. They returned to the lab. Once the girls were back, Keeper gave Tommy and Kim their morphers. Both of them had a great day meeting all of their new friends. They returned to their apartment for the day.


	7. Poisandra

Tommy helped Kimberly home with all of the shopping bags. And he helped her put her new stuff in the closet. He really liked all of his new friends. After they had dinner, Tommy wanted to relax in the hot tub with Kimberly.

"Kim, do you want to get in the hot tub?"

"I'd love to."

She got out her new bikini and Tommy got out his crimson shorts and white tee. They went into the bathroom and changed. Tommy turned on the hot tub and got it ready. Once it was ready, they both got in. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"What did you think about the rangers?"

"Kim, I really did like them. What about you?"

"I really enjoyed getting to know Shelby and Kendall. They helped me pick out clothes at the mall."

"I saw you had a lot of stuff. It must have been nice to go shopping with friends."

"That was something that Aisha and I used to do. Remember, we went to the mall everyday?"

"How could I forget."

"I wonder how Aisha is doing? I miss her."

"I know you do, Beautiful. I miss Rocky, Adam and Billy too."

"We're still going to the beach tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Of course, we are. I want us to have some time to ourselves."

They spent an hour in the hot tub; then got ready for bed. The next morning Tommy got up early. He packed two beach towels, a beach umberella, sun screen, and sun glasses. Kimberly woke up an hour later. She went to the closet and pulled out her summer overalls,her yellow bandeau one piece suit, and her yellow opened toed dress sandals. Tommy put on green shorts, and a white tee. They walked out of their apartment and went to the beach. It wasn't very crowded, so they were able to find a place to put their beach towels and umbrella. Kimberly took off her overalls and put them on her towel. Then they went into the water and swam for a few hours. She really enjoyed having some alone time with Tommy. Tommy noticed it was getting warmer. He realized that they didn't put on any sun screen. He asked Kimberly if she'd care if they went back to the shore for awhile.

They went back to the shore line. Tommy spread both of their towels out and put them close together. He handed Kimberly her sunglasses and she put them on. Then he put his sun glasses on. They laid close together under their umbrella. It was almost like the beach at Angel Grove.

All of a sudden a pink lollipop monster appeared on the beach. Tommy and Kimberly quickly morphed into the yellow and crimson rangers.

"We have new rangers!" gasped Poisandra. "You look like a cute couple. Is he like Sledge? Sledge promises to marry me. He keeps putting it off. Yellow Ranger, has the Crimson ranger promised to marry you?"

"We're already married!" answered Kimberly angrily.

"You seem to be way too young to marry, "remarked Poisandra. "You should be in school. What did you do? Did you drop out of school and run away together? You've ruined your life. You've missed getting an education, you'll never go to college, you'll never amount to anything. All you will have is a million kids that you can't support. Is the crimson ranger going to be faithful to you? If he finds someone better, he'll leave you. But if he stays with you, you will only have him and nothing else."

"Stop talking to my wife like that!" demanded Tommy.

"I see you don't like it," remarked Poisandra. "You aren't much fun, I'll see you later."

Poisandra disappeared. Tommy and Kimberly demorphed. Kimberly requested to go home. Tommy knew that Poisandra made her feel bad. He picked up their stuff and they walked back to their apartment. As soon as they got in, Kimberly went straight to bed.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, Tommy, I'm okay," lied Kimberly.

"You didn't even bother to change your clothes. Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asked. "I can get in bed with you."

"No, its okay," answered Kimberly.

"If you are sure, I told the boys that I'd meet them at the beach," explained Tommy. "I told them yesterday that I'd play Frisbee with them."

"This was suppose to be our day!" yelled Kimberly.

"I know," answered Tommy. "I told them that I'd call them, when we got back home. Are you really sure, that there is nothing bothering you?"

"I'm sure," lied Kimberly.

Tommy walked out of the room. Kimberly got out of bed and turned on the hot tub. She wanted time to herself; she didn't even want Tommy around. Tommy went down to the beach. Koda, Tyler, Riley, and Chase were waiting for him.

"You don't look too well," gasped Tyler. "You were fine yesterday, when we went to the basketball court."

"Is there something wrong with you?" asked Koda.

"I'm fine," Tommy answered. "I am worried about Kimberly.

"Did you two have a fight?" asked Riley. "I thought you two were going to the beach. Did something happen?"

"We were having a good time," explained Tommy. "Then a lollipop monster appeared on the beach."

"You are talking about Poisandra," stated Chase. "What did she do?"

"She started insulting Kim," explained Tommy. "She told Kimberly she was too young to get married, she asked her if she dropped out of high school, she'd never go to college, she wouldn't amount to anything, and she'd have house full of millions of children."

"Did she say anything else?" asked Tyler.

"Poisoandra asked Kim if I was faithful to her. She told Kim if I found someone better I'd leave her," replied Tommy. "Then she told her if I stayed with her, she'd only have me."

"That's what is wrong with Kimberly!" declared Koda. "I'm from the past and I lived in the prehistoric times. I left everything behind, even my little brother."

"Tommy, Kimberly is scared," explained Riley. "Yesterday, you told us about Ivan Ooze and the situation you are both in."

"I remember what you said," gasped Chase. "You told us that you two dated for three years. And you told us that you two eloped."

"Why would Kimberly be scared?" asked Tommy. "I came with her. She hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Kimberly got scared, when Poisoandra asked her if you were going to be faithful," answered Koda. "She's afraid that you'll leave her. When Poisoandra told Kim, if you stayed with her, all she'd ever have would be you. That must have scared her."

"Why would she be upset?" gasped Tommy. "She knows that I love her."

"How would you feel, if Poisoandra told you all those things?" asked Tyler.

"The same way she's feeling," admitted Tommy. "She is all I have."

"Tommy, go to Kimberly," ordered Tyler. "She needs you."

Tommy realized they were right. He left his new friends and returned home. When he got back to the apartment, he went straight to their bedroom. She wasn't in the bed. He noticed the bathroom door was open. Tommy walked in and saw she was in the hot tube. He was still wearing his white tee and crimson shorts. Tommy took of his white tee. He pitched it in the corner.

"Kim, care if I join you?"

"If you must."

Tommy got into the hot tub. He put his arm around her. He noticed that she didn't have anything on her back. It dawned on him that her suit was strapless.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Tommy there is nothing to talk about."

"Kimberly, yes there is. I know that you were hurt by Poisandra's insults."

"How would you feel if you were told that you were too young, you threw away graduating from high school, you'd never go to college, you'd have millions of children, and wouldn't amount to anything?"

"Beautiful, we're going to get a high school education, even if we have to get a GED. We're going to college. We've had that talk before, we were going to the same college. We aren't going to have millions of children. We've decided that we don't want to have kids. It doesn't matter if we have children or not. I'm not going to leave you, you were the only girl I ever wanted to date and marry."

"Poisandra said that you would be all that I'd ever have."

"For right now, that maybe true. But, we're going to have a good life together. Even if we go back to our time or spend the rest of our life in the future."

Kimberly laid her head on Tommy shoulder. She also put her arm around him.

"Tommy, what will you do if Ivan finds us? I don't want him to separate us, like he did before. Ivan tortured me with his ooze, magic, and flute. That's why I had all the cuts, scrapes and bruises."

"He won't take you way."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've decided to purchase hand cuffs. I'll carry them with me. If he comes, I'll handcuff us together."

"But, then he'd have you too. I don't want you to go through the torture. His ooze is very powerful. It can burn skin. When Ivan used his ooze on me, I was pinned to the wall and couldn't move. Tommy, I tried to scream. Ivan threw some of the ooze on my mouth. I couldn't scream or do anything."

"Kim, he's never going to hurt you again. Well, if he does, you'll have me with you."

Kimberly was relieved that she had Tommy with her. But, she feared Ivan would find them. She promised herself that she'd take care of Tommy, just like he promised to protect her.


	8. Kimberly's Nightmares

For the next few weeks, Kimberly woke up every night in a cold sweat. Her clothes would be soaked. Sometimes, she woke up screaming and knew she was dreaming about Ivan Ooze and Poisandra. The pervious night, Tommy held her when they went to sleep. But, they woke up several hours later. Their clothes were soaked from Kimberly's sweat. Kimberly woke up screaming, early that morning. She tried to go back to sleep, but wasn't able to. Tommy thought that she need something to make her feel relaxed.

"Kimberly, why don't we go soak in the hot tub?" suggested Tommy.

"Tommy, it's 5:30 in the morning," answered Kimberly.

"It's alright, we just need to get you relaxed," responded Tommy.

He opened their closet and pulled out their robes. Kimberly got out of bed. She was really cold because she was soaked in sweat. Kimberly walked to into the bathroom. Tommy had already gotten the hot tub warmed up and was already in the hot tub.

"Tommy want me to get our suits?" asked Kimberly.

"We'll be getting a shower in 30 minutes anyway," answered Tommy. "We'll be fine."

Kimberly pulled off her nightgown and got in the hot tub. She laid her head on Tommy's chest. Tommy put his arms around Kimberly.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"I'm okay," answered Kimberly. "I am scared of Ivan finding us."

"When we get our showers and get dressed, we'll got to the lab," promised Tommy. "We will talk to Kendall and Keeper. Maybe they can contact Zordon. Maybe Zordon and Alpha will know what to do."

"Tommy, I have a feeling that Ivan is back in Angel Grove looking for us," sobbed Kimberly." Maybe we should surrender?"

"We aren't going to give up!" declared Tommy. "I refuse. And Ivan can't have you, unless he takes me as well. For now lets get you relaxed."

They both stretched out their legs and leaned back. Kimberly felt Tommy laying really close to her and his arm around her shoulders. After they relaxed in the hot tub, they took a shower, brushed their teeth, and put their robes back on. Tommy opened their closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tee and a crimson shirt. Kimberly pulled out her yellow track suit and a white turtle neck. After they got dressed, they went to the lab. Kendall and Keeper were able to contact Zordon.

Zordon revealed that Ivan had returned to Angel Grove. He searched all over Kimberly and couldn't find her. Alpha revealed that Ivan was also looking for Tommy.

"Zordon, Kimberly's been having nightmares for weeks," explained Tommy. "She told me a few weeks ago, that Ivan had came back to Angel Grove. Kim thinks Ivan is going to start looking for us in the future."

"Tommy, I am afraid she's right. Ivan has started using time travel," answered Zordon.

"How does she know?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," replied Zordon. "Ivan is capable of doing sneaky things."

"What can I do to protect her?" questioned Tommy. "She finally told me about how Ivan tortured her in Paris."

"Stay with her at all times," explained Zordon. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"I've purchased hand cuffs, and I told her I'd hand cuff us together," replied Tommy.

"Tommy, that won't be strong enough," stated Zordon. "You'll need something stronger. Please have Kimberly stand next to you."

Kimberly walked over to Tommy and stood beside him.

"We're ready," said Kimberly.

Tommy and Kimberly felt something around their waste. It looked like a digital belt. But there was a digital five foot chain, connected to it. Then the belts and chains disappeared .

"What's this for," asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, this to protect you and Tommy. If you should run into to trouble, this will prevent Ivan from separating you two," explained Zordon. "This is will be like a force field. No one can remove it, but me."

"Will we have to be five feet away from each other at all times?" asked Tommy.

"No, this will only come into effect if Ivan is close by. Or if you are in danger," explained Alpha.

"If we run into Ivan and he does catch us, could he still use his ooze, magic, and flute on us?" questioned Kimberly.

"It is very likely," answered Zordon. "But, you don't have to worry about him separating you. The two of you are strong. I know you are in a hard position right now. Please take care of each other."

"We will," promised Tommy. "Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know, Tommy," answered Zordon. "We sense that someone maybe helping him. There is a chance that you could have an encounter with him soon. The dino charge rangers will help you. If the two of you should run into Ivan alone, you both will be okay."

"How do you know?" asked Kimberly.

"You and Tommy really care about each other," answered Zordon. "The both of you will do what ever you can to get each other through Ivan's torture. Both of you be careful and may the power protect you."

Tommy and Kimberly looked at Keeper and Kendall.

"We'll contact the other rangers," promised Keeper. "You need to have some alone time. Go do something fun."

Tommy and Kimberly left the lab. He really wanted to go back to the beach with Kimberly again. But this time, he didn't want any interruptions.

"Kimberly, what do you think about us going back to the beach?" asked Tommy. "We can go swimming, take a walk, or lay out in the sun."

"I'd love to go," replied Kimberly. "Let's go home and get changed."

They went back to the apartment. Kimberly went to the closet so she could change. She pulled out her pink one piece suit. Kimberly striped and put her suit on. Then she grabbed a pair of white denim capris and a yellow sleeveless tee. She put her capris and yellow tee over her suit. Kimberly looked down at all of the shoes she had. She decided that she'd wear her pink canvas slip on shoes. Tommy went to the closet. He got out a crimson tee shirt, a pair white denim short, and a pair of black canvas slip on shoes. After they got dressed they went to the beach.

Kimberly want to walk along the shore line. Tommy walked beside her.

"I've got an urge to go to Clover Town. It's five mintutes away from the beach."

She took off running. Tommy stopped and thought for a few seconds. How was it that she knew Ivan was looking for them? How did she know that he was coming to the future? Tommy finally realized that Ivan was using mind control on her.

"Kim,wait up!"

He took off running after her. Tommy caught up with her at the end of the shore line. There was a sign that said "Welcome to Clover Town".

"Kimberly, we can't go!"

He grabbed her hand.

"Let go of my hand!"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I think we are being lead to a trap."

"We just need to go there,Tommy!"

"Fine, we will go. But, you have to stay with me. And I'm not letting go of your hand. That's the only way we are going."

Kimberly stayed with Tommy and they walked into Clover Town. It was a small town. Tommy had a bad feeling, when they walked farther into town. They came to a warehouse. Kimberly was drawn to it. Tommy followed her into the warehouse. It was empty and it had very few windows.

"Kim, we've been here, so lets go!"

They headed to the door. It was locked. Kimberly began to get scared. She had a feeling she had been tricked.

"Tommy, I'm afraid we've been lead to a trap."

Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy.

"Tommy, I'm scared."

Tommy warped his arms around Kimberly.

"Don't worry, Kim. Nothing is going to happen. We'll find away out."

They stood in the middle of the room, hugging each other tightly. Kimberly saw some one familiar walking up to them. It was Ivan Ooze.


	9. The First Day

"I finally found you!" declared Ivan. "When I came back to the house in Paris, you weren't there. I knew you went back to Angel Grove to be with your boy friend! I went back to Angel Grove to get you. But, you weren't there. Alpha and Zordon made clones of the two of you. They thought that they could fool everyone. Everyone was fooled, but me. I knew that you and your boy friend ran away together!"

"She's not my girl friend anymore!" corrected Tommy. "Kimberly is now my wife!"

"You two got married!?" gasped Ivan. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"We didn't want you there!" answered Kimberly. "What are you doing in the future?"

"I looked all over for you two," explained Ivan. "I traveled to the past. Then I found out that you got two of the energems. I know you are the yellow ranger and your boy friend is the crimson ranger!"

"How'd you know!?" demanded Tommy.

"Poisandra told me," answered Ivan. " I had to contact many villains to find you. I was dumb, when I didn't take Tommy to Paris with us. If he went with us, you wouldn't have left. You would have agreed to stay, unless you could take him with you. We could have had more time together."

Ivan used some of his magic to move them to the back wall. Tommy and Kimberly weren't able to hold on to each other, because Ivan's magic drained their energy. Kimberly was at side and he put an arm around her waist. He pulled her close, with what little energy he had left. They realized that the belts that Zordon put on them were keeping them together.

"They weren't suppose to be next to each other," shouted Ivan. "They were suppose to be on two separate sides of the room. I can still have fun."

Ivan threw ooze across the room and it landed on Tommy and Kimberly. It covered them from the neck down. Tommy tried to struggle against the ooze. But, it was burning his skin.

"Tommy, you have to relax," begged Kimberly. "If you don't, it will only burn you. Please don't try to fight against it."

Ivan came up to them. Poisandra followed him.

"I've tried to put the yellow ranger down," explained Poisandra. "She's too young to be married, they both dropped out of high school, they can't get into college without a high school diploma, they will won't amount anything, and they could have millions of kids. I told the yellow ranger that the crimson ranger would leave her."

"I know for a fact that he won't," interrupted Ivan.

"Well, I told her all she will have in life is him," remarked Poisandra.

"Why, Tommy, why did you make a big mistake?" asked Ivan.

"I didn't make a mistake!" yelled Tommy.

"Why did you marry her at such a young age?" asked Ivan.

"We dated for three years and I love her!" yelled Tommy. "Kimberly is my best friend! She's mine now and no one else can have her! I won't let you take her from me, Ivan!"

Kimberly knew that Tommy made Ivan really mad. Apparently, it didn't matter to Tommy.

"I would have thought that you would have taught to respect other people," gasped Ivan. "I was taught if you can't say anything nice, you shouldn't say anything at all!"

He threw more ooze and it hit Tommy's mouth. Tommy struggled against the ooze covering his mouth. It wouldn't come off.

"Tommy, please don't struggle," begged Kimberly. "I know you are uncomfortable and sticky. But, you can't fight it. It will eventually come off on its own. Everytime you try to move, it will make the ooze stronger. And it will stick to you longer."

Ivan and Poisandra watched Tommy struggle.

"At least we won't have to listen to Tommy," remarked Ivan.

Ivan looked at Kimberly. Then he looked at noticed that Tommy was still struggling to get loose.

"What do you have to say now Tommy?" asked Ivan.

"MMMPH!"

"That's right, you can't say anything else!" remarked Ivan." That is what the ooze was for. I don't have to listen to your back talk."

"MMMPH!"

"Tommy, you might as well give up on trying to yell at me," remarked Ivan. "All you can say "MMMPH", and no one understands what you are trying to say."

Tommy gave up on trying to speak or trying move. Ivan looked at Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I want to have a talk with you," stated Ivan. "We can have a one on one chat. We don't have to worry about Tommy interrupting. I want to ask you a few questions."

"What do you want to ask me?" asked Kimberly.

"Why didn't you stay in Paris?" questioned Ivan.

"I had nothing there," answered Kimberly." I dealt with you for a few days. I experienced your ooze, your magic, and your flute."

"Why did you return to Angel Grove?" asked Ivan.

"My friends, family, school, and my life was there," answered Kimberly.

"You forgot to name one thing," said Ivan.

"What was that?" asked Kimberly.

"Your boy friend!" yelled Ivan. "When you got back to Angel Grove, you could have went anywhere. But, you decided to go to him. Why did you decide to go to Tommy for?"

"We are very close," answered Kimberly. " I wanted to be with him. You promised he could go to Paris."

"He was never going to go," admitted Ivan. "I knew if I said that, you would go. You would think he would be going to Paris with you."

"You said before, you wished that you took him to Paris," declared Kimberly.

"I still wish that I took him with us," answered Ivan. "Do you know what I would've had?"

"No," replied Kimberly.

"I would have the pink and white ranger," explained Ivan. "There would be two less rangers. You and Tommy would have been in Paris. I wouldn't have had to worry about you leaving. I know that you wouldn't have left without Tommy. Is it true?"

"Yes," admitted Kimberly.

"Will you try to escape now?" asked Ivan.

"I won't," answered Kimberly. "I will not leave without Tommy!"

"Kimberly, I want you to tell Tommy something," remarked Ivan. "Why are you agreeing to stay, unless he can go with you."

Kimberly looked at Tommy. He looked very tired.

"Tommy, we've been rangers together for three years. I instantly fell in love with you, when I saw you fight Jason at the karate match. When you were under Rita's spell, I feared that you'd always be under her control. I was relieved, when we were able to free you. We became friends, we were rangers together, and we had classes together," explained Kimberly. "Eventually, we started dating. I was thrilled, when you became the green ranger again. But, when you lost your powers, I was afraid that you wouldn't be a ranger again. When I found out there would be a white ranger, I was hoping it would be you. I so thrilled when I saw you were the white ranger."

"Is there anything else you'd you like to say?" interrupted Ivan.

"Tommy, I thought we'd both still be going to high school together, when I came back to Angel Grove. I wanted the two of us to attend the prom together, and go to college together. I hoped you'd propose to me someday. I never thought that we'd find the energems and have to go the future. I never thought we'd be married at such a young age. I'm glad that we went on eloped," explained Kimberly." I know you can't respond right now and that's okay. I want you to know that you aren't only my spouse, but you are my best friend. And I love you."

She looked at Ivan with anger.

"I WILL NEVER BELONG TO YOU DISGUSTING PURPLE SLIME!" shouted Kimberly.

Tommy realized that she had mad Ivan mad. He realized that he was able to throw more ooze on her.

"You're just like Tommy!" yelled Ivan. "You're rude just like him. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!"

He threw ooze on Kimberly's mouth. She felt it stick to her like glue. It was sticking so tight she couldn't open her mouth at all.

"Finally, they are both quiet," stated Poisandra. "We don't have to worry about them being rude to us."

"You're right," gasped Ivan.

He walked over to Kimberly. Ivan saw her struggling to get the ooze off of her mouth.

"Kimberly, don't try to struggle," remarked Ivan. "You told Tommy if he struggled, the ooze would stay on him longer. It is the same way with you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kimberly didn't try to say anything. She knew that no one would understand what she was saying. She remained against the wall with Tommy, until night fall. Ivan and Poisandra left the ware house for the night. Tommy and Kimberly were alone in the dark ware house. It was also cold in there. Even though they couldn't communicate for the present time, they knew they'd eventually escape.


	10. The Second Day

Tommy and Kimberly eventually fell asleep. The following morning, Ivan and Poisandra returned. They looked at Tommy and Kimberly. Both of them were still pinned to the wall.

"They didn't escape," remarked Poisandra.

"I know they couldn't," stated Ivan. "That's why they are covered in ooze."

He looked at Tommy and Kimberly.

"I see you didn't leave. You did something right for a change. My plan is to go back to 1995," explained Ivan. "I plan to defeat the power rangers. I will rule the world and everyone will serve me. No one will know, because I will be disguised. I have it all planned out. I will take over Zedd's place. All of his henchmen will work for me. If not, I'll put them in snow globes. Zordon and the rangers will cease to exist."

"MMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"MMPH!" cried Tommy.

"You two can't do anything to stop me. The both of you are in a tight position," explained Ivan. "You covered in ooze. Neither one of you will leave. Wait, I take that back. You won't leave, unless you're together. I don't have to worry about you plotting and planning because you've got ooze on your mouths. You can't talk to each other. Even if you tried, you couldn't understand each other. The both of you will stay here."

Tommy and Kimberly looked at Ivan with anger and frustration.

"I can't understand why you're looking at me that way," stated Ivan. "Kimberly, you left Paris to be with Tommy. This time I listened to you and let you be with him. That isn't good enough for you? I can fix that."

Ivan used his magic to remove Kimberly from the wall. He put her in a cell. She could move again. But, she still had the ooze on her mouth. She tried to pull it off, but it zapped her. The belt that Zordon put on Tommy and Kimberly came into effect. Once Kimberly was in the cell, Tommy noticed the ooze was slowly wearing off. Within a couple of hours, he'd be free. Once he was loose, he was going to Kimberly and escape.

Ivan noticed the ooze was wearing off of Tommy. So, he decided that he was going to stay at the warehouse that night. In the meantime, Kimberly was trying to dig a hole through the wall. The ooze finally came off her mouth. She was going to escape from the cell. Once she was out, she was going to Tommy.

Ivan and Poisandra stayed in the main room to watch Tommy. Kimberly finally got the hole where she could get out. She crawled out of the hole. Then she quietly went for Tommy. She saw the ooze was coming off his body. When she getting ready to free him, she was in for a surprise.

"You can't escape," stated Poisandra.

"She tried to escape!?" gasped Ivan. "I can fix that."

He used his magic to get Tommy and Kimberly's backs to face each other. Then he threw a chain of ooze around their waists, wrists, and feet.

"Where will they stay?" asked Poisandra.

Ivan used his magic to move them into a small closet. They were both sitting on the floor. The door was still open. Tommy and Kimberly saw Ivan come to the door. He shut the door and locked it.

"Tommy, I'm sorry," sobbed Kimberly.

"For what?" asked Tommy.

"I tried to escape," explained Kimberly. "I was coming to get you."

"You should have left," replied Tommy. "I would have been fine."

"Tommy, you don't undersand!" cried Kimberly. "I wasn't leaving without you."

"You could have came back," stated Tommy.

"I realized that!" gasped Kimberly. "I knew if I left, there would be a chance that you wouldn't be here!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"They could have taken you some where else! I wouldn't know where to start looking!" sobbed Kimberly. "Didn't you hear what I said to you, before Ivan threw ooze on me. I meant every word."

"I know you did, beautiful," added Tommy. "I feel the same way about you. If I was in your position, I wouldn't have left either. You are all that I have."


	11. The Third Day

Meanwhile, the dino charge rangers were trying to find Tommy and Kimberly. Kendall and Keeper were up all night. They were trying to find their location on the scanners. Kendall had been at it for hours. She called in some of the other rangers to help her.

Back at the warehouse, Tommy and Kimberly had finally fallen asleep. It was probably the first time, that they had gotten a good night's sleep. Kimberly was the first to wake up. Tommy was still asleep.

"Tommy, are you are awake?"

"I am now."

"Do you know how we can get out of here?"

"I have no idea, Beautiful. We are limited."

"What do you mean limited?"

"Kim, have you forgotten that we are stuck together like glue?"

"I remember perfectly. Are you uncomfortable? Can you feel anything?"

"The chain that is wrapped around our waists is really tight. It feels like I'm being squeezed."

"Tommy, I feel it too. My wrists and ankles are sticky. I can't move a muscle. Do you think we could move, if we worked together?"

"I'm afraid not, our hands are tied."

"What are we suppose to do in here? Haven't you noticed that ooze has burned holes in our clothes?"

"Kim, I know that. And I realize how you are when it comes to fashion."

"I hate how we look, Tommy. It feels like we are wearing rags. I look terrible."

"You don't look terrible, you look beautiful."

"How can you say that? We have bruises, burns, and sores from the ooze."

"Kimberly, I know all of that. Is there something bothering you?"

"How do you feel?"

"Feel about what?"

"About what has happened? Ivan took me to Paris, and I ran way. We found out that we had to come to the future. We eloped. We are part of a new are in a strange place. Ivan found us. And now we're locked in a closet."

"I was getting ready to go to Paris, when you showed up on my door. My parents were going to let me go alone."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! But, when you showed up on my door step, it saved me a trip. I was shocked about us getting the energems. It was my idea that we eloped. No one put me up to it. I wanted to marry you as soon as we got out of high school. I don't know much about Amber Beach either. Kim, I am scared like you, because Ivan found us. In a way I feel hopeless."

"Tommy, why would you feel hopeless?"

"Because we are stuck in a closet. We can't move. All we can do is communicate."

Kimberly heard someone at the door. Someone was unlocking the door. The door opened. It was Ivan.

"I see you have been behaving for once," remarked Ivan. "I think we can take you back to the main room."

He used his magic to move Tommy and Kimberly to the main room. They struggled against the ooze, but it kept getting tighter.

"The ooze chains are different," explained Ivan. " They will get tighter, if you struggle against them."

"The other rangers will find us," declared Kimberly.

"Kimberly, no one knows where you are," remarked Ivan.

For the next several hours, Tommy and Kimberly dealt with Ivan's tricks. When it got dark, he put them in a cell.

Meanwhile, Kendall found Tommy and Kimberly's location. She found out that they were in Clover Town in a warehouse. Kendall alerted the other rangers.


	12. The Fourth Day

The following morning Kendall and the rangers decide that they were going to Clover Town. Kendall created a special device to help get rid of the ooze. She had been working with her sister Kendrix all night. Kendrix was the first pink lost galaxy ranger and she was married to Leo. He was the red lost galaxy ranger. Leo was now a lawyer and Kendrix helped run the museum. Leo's brother Mike was a computer technician at the museum. Mike was married to Maya. She was the yellow lost galaxy ranger. Maya worked at the Amber beach museum. Karone was the second pink lost galaxy ranger. Karone was married to Zane. Zane was her brother's best friend. Zane was a security guard at the museum. Karone gave museum tours to children. Karone's brother (Andros) was married to Ashley. Andros and Ashley were high school teachers. They both taught science.

Kendall sent the other dino charge rangers after Tommy and Kimberly. Meanwhile, Kendall, Kendrix, Leo, Maya, Mike, Karone, Zane, Andros, and Ashley were talking with Keeper. They wanted to do what best for Tommy and Kimberly.

"Should be we contact Zordon?" suggested Leo.

"Great idea!" gasped Karone.

Kendall contacted Zordon and Alpha.

"Zordon, this is Kendall," stated Kendall.

"Yes, Kendall," replied Zordon. "What can we do for you?"

"Tommy and Kim were captured by Ivan. They are in Clover Town in a ware house. I've sent the other rangers to rescue them. What do you want us to do?"

"As soon as you rescue them, send them back to Angel Grove," ordered Zordon.

"Hold on," replied Kendall. "I've gotten a message."

"What is it Kendall?" asked Kendrix.

"It is a message from Shelby," replied Kendall. "They've found Tommy and Kim. They've been hurt by Ivan. We showed up just in time. All of us were able to escape. They have Tommy and Kim. However, they are both knocked out."

"When you bring them here, we're going to open up a portal," explained Zordon. "We're bringing them back to their own time. They've gone for several months. It is now 1996, a new school year has just started. They can finish up their high school education."

All of the rangers were back with Tommy and Kimberly. Zordon had already teleported their stuff back to the command center. They opened up portal and sent Tommy and Kimberly back to Angel Grove. A few hours later, they woke up in the command center. They were in a special room. Both of them were in hospital gowns.

"We are we?" asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, you are back in your own time!" replied Alpha.

Kimberly got up from her bed and threw her arms around Alpha. She was so glad to see him.

"How have the other rangers been?" asked Kimberly.

"They've doing really well," explained Zordon. "We have new time of rangers. They are the Power Rangers Zeo. Katherine is Zeo Ranger 1 pink, Tanya is Zeo Ranger 2 yellow, Rocky is Zeo Ranger 3 blue, Adam is Zeo Ranger 4 Green, and Tommy is Zeo Ranger 5 Red.

Tommy began to wake up. He walked over to Alpha.

"I heard we are the Power Rangers Zeo," commented Tommy. " And Katherine is pink and Tanya is yellow. What happened Kimberly and Aisha?"

"I know this hard for you to take in," explained Alpha. "While you and Kimberly were away a lot of things happened. Kimberly was got the opportunity to go to the pan global games. Kat was under Rita's spell and took Kim's power coin and stole the falcon zord. Later she made amends. While Kimberly was training, she feel and hit her head. Kat called for help. It broke Rita's spell. Later she got the pink power coin back. She took Kimberly's place, when she went to train for the pan global games."

"I went to the pan global games!?" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes, Kimberly, your clone did," answered Zordon. "Also while you were away, Tommy's clone got a Dear John Letter. Your clone broke up with Tommy's clone."

"She broke up with me?!" gasped Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy," answered Zordon. "Kat started dating your clone. It maybe hard for you two for a few days. Everyone doesn't know the truth. We will have to tell them."

"What happened to Aisha?" asked Kimberly.

"She's in Africa," explained Alpha. "Kat, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha went on a zeo quest. You were all children and you had to get your zeo crystal to restore time. Billy didn't go on a quest. He used a device to make him return to his correct age. While Aisha was in Africa, she met Tanya. She remained in Africa and Tanya returned with the zeo crystal.

"Can Kim still be a ranger?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy, but she'll have to have a different color," answered Zordon. "Even though you have your energems, you can't use them often. Ivan's already started looking for you two again. We do an extra zeo crystal. Alpha found it a couple of days ago. It is sky blue. When all of the Zeo crytals were sent to different places, it remained here."

Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"What do you think?" asked Tommy.

"I'll take it," replied Kimberly.

"Both of your clones have disappeared. You two will be given Zeonizers, explained Zordon. "Protect them like you did your power coins and power morphers. Tommy from this moment on you are Zeo Ranger 5 red. Kimberly you are now Zeo Ranger 6 sky blue."

They stood in their new uniforms. Both of them took off their helmets. Tommy noticed his visor had a star on it; Kimberly noticed that her visor had a heart on it. She also noticed that her uniform had a skirt.

"I know that you both have been through a lot, so we wanted to help you out," stated Alpha. "We fixed you up a place to stay in the command center, in the basement. You have a kitchen, a living room, two bed rooms and two bathrooms. You can go and down and look at it."

Tommy and Kimberly went down to the basement to look their new dorm. They noticed that all of their clothes had been teleported there. Alpha already gotten them furniture and everything that they needed. The living room was done white, the kitchen was done in a light shade of yellow, the guest room was done in pink, the main bathroom was done in blue; Tommy and Kimberly went to go see what their room looked like. It had a tan carpet and white floral wall comforter was sky blue. It had pink, yellow, red, and crimson flowers on it. Their private bathroom had white floral wall paper and a tan carpet. There were light blue and red bath mats on the floor. They also had a hot tub in their private bathroom.

Tommy and Kimberly started putting their clothes away. They noticed that they'd have to go shopping again. They didn't have any red or sky blue clothes in their closet. Zordon teleported them to the mall.

They went to a few clothing stores. Tommy purchased several pairs jeans and khakis, a red polo, a red Henley, a red flannel shirt, three red short sleeve tees, three red long sleeves tees, a red cable pullover sweater, a red dress shirt, a white dress shirt, a white polo, a set of red pajamas, a pair of red pajama pants, a red pajama top, a red fitness fleece pullover, a red tee with white stripes, two pairs of black pants, two pairs denim shorts, two pairs of khaki shorts, a red sweatshirt, a red adidas track jacket, a pair of red adidas track pants, a red muscle tee, red mesh gym shorts, red swimming trunks, and he bought some a few pairs of shoes.

Kimberly purchased several pairs of jeans and khakis, a knee length jumper dress, a light blue long sleeve tee, a sky blue tee with white stripes, a sky blue tee with dark blue stripes, a grey shirt with sky blue stripes, a sky blue polo, a light blue dress shirt, a sky blue knee length dress ( it was sleeveless, had a crew neck, and zipped in the back), three teal long sleeve tees , three teal short sleeve tees, a light blue tank top, a sky blue short sleeve button down shirt, a sky blue cable pullover sweater, a white dress shirt, a light blue dress shirt, two pairs of denim shorts, two pairs of khaki shorts, a sky blue fitness fleece pull over, a light blue velour zip-up jacket, a pair of light blue velour pants, a light aqua racer back tank top, a white mesh tee, a pair of light blue track pants, a light blue track jacket, few pairs of black yoga pants, a few light blue sports bras, a light blue one piece swim suit, a light blue bikini set, a light blue night gown, a light blue pajama set, a pair of black Mary Jane Shes, a pair of light blue canvas lace up shoes, light blue ankle sandals, a pair of light blue heels, a pair of light blue tennis shoes, and slippers.


	13. Zeo Ranger 6 Sky Blue

Tommy and Kimberly spent the night in their new dorm in the command center. They were glad to be back home in Angle Grove. School had started nearly a month ago. Kimberly was thrilled about getting to finish up high school at Angel Grove. They were finally seniors. Tommy and Kimberly were looking forward to attending the prom together, going on the senior trip together, and sitting side by side at graduation. Kimberly was able to transfer back to Angel Grove High. She was lucky enough to get the same schedule as Tommy. They had classes together all day.

The following morning they got up early. Neither one of them could wait to see their friends again. After they ate breakfast, took a shower, and did all of their daily hygiene things, they started get dressed. Tommy got out a pair of jeans, and a red tee. It took Kimberly almost an hour to pick out her clothes. She finally got out her knee length denim jumper dress, a light blue long sleeve tee, light blue socks, and black Mary Jane shoes.

After they got ready, the went to the command center to see their team mates. Rocky was the blue ranger and Adam was the green ranger. They were surprised that Billy decided to help Alpha, instead of being a ranger. They met Tanya and Kat. Tanya seemed to be really nice. They didn't know what to think about Kat, because she started making passes towards Tommy. Katherine was shocked when she saw what Kimberly was wearing. She was wearing the same jumper dress, and the same top (the only difference was that Kimberly was in light blue. And Kat was in pink.)

"Rangers, I'm pleased to announce that we have two of our team mates back," stated Zordon. "None of you knew this information at the time. When Kimberly went to Paris, the French painter was really Ivan Ooze. She ran away and came back to Angel Grove. Tommy and Kimberly found a yellow and crimson energem in the command center. They went to the year 2015 to fight with the dino charge rangers. Before they left, the two of them eloped. Alpha and I made clones of Tommy and Kimberly, to protect them. That is why none of you knew they weren't here."

"Why were they sent to the future?" asked Billy.

"We were protecting them from Ivan Ooze," explained Zordon. "When you fought Ivan, you actually fought a fake Ivan. The real Ivan is still out there."

"Did Ivan find them?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, Rocky," answered Zordon. "He did. They were with him for four days and were hurt. All of you are forbidden to ask them about what happened."

"What about the letter? asked Kat. "Kim wrote Tommy a letter. She broke up with him. I dated him."

"Katherine, you dated Tommy's clone," corrected Zordon. "Tommy and Kimberly have been married for almost a year."

"I never had a chance with him," gasped Kat. "I saw how hurt he was, when she broke with him. I went out of my way to make him happy."

"Kat, I'm really sorry," apologized Tommy. "I didn't get to know you. Kim and I date for three years. When we had to go to the future, we eloped. While we were in the future, Kim and I only had each other."

"You're too young," argued Kat. "You are both seniors in high school. You were both minors."

"His parents gave us permission," explained Kimberly. "My mother is hiding from Ivan. She couldn't be there."

"You can divorce her," suggested Kat. "You can date me and see how it goes."

"I am not going to divorce Kimberly, just so I can go on a date with you!" gasped Tommy. "We were already married, when you came to Angel Grove!"

"Kat, let it go," suggested Billy. "Tommy is married to Kimberly. He loves her and she loves him. When they went to the future, he was the only thing she had."

"Were they friends before they married?" asked Kat.

"Yes!" gasped Kimberly. "Tommy and I were best friends long before we dated. He is still my best friend. Can we just get along and be friends?"

"Katherine, Kimberly is giving you good advice," declared Zordon. "I wanted all of you to know Kimberly is going to be a ranger again."

"What color?" asked Tanya.

"She is Zeo Ranger 6 Sky Blue," answered Zordon.

Kimberly morphed into the sky blue ranger. Everyone saw the heart she had on her visor. She demorphed and they all went to school. Everyone was glad to see that Kimberly was back. They were surprised about Tommy's hair cut. But, they were glad Tommy and Kim had gotten back together and were married. Kat was mad that she never had a chance with Tommy. She decided that she wasn't done with Tommy and Kimberly.


	14. The Locker Room

Tommy and Kimberly enjoyed their first few weeks back at school. They enjoyed working out at the youth center. Tommy rented a private locker room for them to use for the year. One morning they decided that they were going to go to school early. Tommy put on a red sweat suit and a white tee. Kimberly put on a light blue sweat suit and a white tee. They took their gym clothes with them to school. They went to the locker room and changed. Then they were working out in the youth center. School was going to start in an hour. There was a new rule, if a student worked out, they had to shower. Tommy and Kimberly went back to their private locker room. Tommy turned on the shower and got it the right temperature. Then he took off his red gym shorts and red muscle tee. He laid them by his red sweat suit. Kimberly took off her yoga pants and sports bra. She laid them next to her light blue sweat suit. Tommy and Kimberly stepped into the shower. Kimberly pulled the curtain shut. They began to take a shower.

Outside the looker room,Kat was picking the lock. She got in and made sure no one was looking. Kat walked into the locker room; she saw their clothes laying on the bench. She grabbed their gym clothes and sweat suits and hid them in the broken locker. As soon as she hid their clothes, she left. A few mintues later, Tommy and Kim got out of the shower. They had towels wrapped around them.

Kimberly headed to the bench to put her sweat suit back on. When she got back to the bench, she noticed all her clothes were missing. She didn't have anything to wear. Tommy walked over to get dressed. He noticed all of his clothes were gone too.

"Tommy, where are our clothes?" cried Kimberly.

"We laid our clothes side by side," answered Tommy. "Now they are gone."

They heard the bell ring. It was time for first period. They were going to be late for class.

"Tommy, we are going to be late for class!" gasped Kimberly.

"We can't go," answered Tommy. "We are going to have to find our clothes first."

"I don't know what happened to them?" stated Kimberly. "I hope someone didn't come in here and take them."

"Beautiful, I'm afraid we are going to have to stay here for awhile," admitted Tommy.

Tommy went to the locker room door and noticed it was unlocked. He realized someone had been in there. Tommy quickly locked the door back. What was he going to tell Kimberly?

"Someone has been in here," gasped Tommy. "They must have taken our clothes."

"I bet it was Kat!" snapped Kimberly. "You saw how she was towards you."

"It could very well be her," admitted Tommy. "The only problem is, we don't know where she put them. Our clothes could still be in here or she could have taken them some where else."

"So are you saying we are going to have stay in here for awhile?" asked Kimberly.

"For awhile," answered Tommy." Hopefully, our clothes will turn up before the day is over."

Meanwhile, Ms. Appleby took attendance. She marked Tommy and Kimberly absent. At lunch, all of the rangers sat together. Ernie came up to them and asked them where Tommy and Kimberly were.

"They haven't been at school today," lied Kat.

"They were here this morning," corrected Ernie. "They were working out at the gym. I wonder if one of them got sick."

"That's a possibility," added Billy.

Kat got up from the table. She told the others that she was going to the library. But, she went back to Tommy and Kimberly's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Why have you been playing hooky?" asked Kat.

"Kat, how did you know we were in here?" answered Tommy.

"Ernie had said you were here this morning," remarked Kat. "Why haven't you came to class?"

"We can't leave the locker room!" responded Kimberly.

"Why can't you leave?" asked Kat.

"When we were showering, somebody came in here," answered Tommy angrily. "They took our clothes."

"That's awful," said Kat. "Do did they leave you any towels."

"How do you know that about that?" asked Tommy. "This joke isn't funny!"

"If you promise to go on a date with me, I'll tell you where I put your clothes!" declared Kat.

"I'm not going to cheat on Kim!" yelled Tommy. "Kat, tell us where you put our clothes!"

"I can't very well do that," remarked Kat. "You hurt me, when you wouldn't date me. So, I wanted to get even with you. I picked the lock, while you where in the shower. I took your clothes."

"How do you call that getting even?" yelled Kimberly. "You don't even know us! What was your point?"

"Kimberly, I am glad that you asked the question," answered Kat. "Tommy refused to date me. I've decided to pull some pranks on you. This is only the beginning. This time, the two of you are in a locker room nude. You can't come out, until you get dressed."

The bell rang it was time to go to class. Kat left the locker room area. She went to all of her classes. After school was over, she returned to the locker room. She knocked on the door.

"What do you want Kat?" yelled Tommy.

"Have you decided to date me?" asked Kat.

"I've told you, no!" shouted Tommy. "I'm not cheating on Kimberly."

She kept pasturing them for the next four ours. She laughed about them staying in the locker room all day. And she constantly ran them down.

"This was your final chance," remarked Kat. "It's 7:30 PM! They are closing up the youth center for the day. You are going to have to spend the rest of the day wrapped in a towel. In fact you'll have to spend the night in the locker room. I'd hate to spend 24 hours in a locker room."

"Kat, we've been here for almost half a day!" yelled Tommy. "Please, just tell us what you did with our stuff."

"I'm sorry!" answered Kat. "You're on your own. I hope Kimberly is it worth it."

Kat walked off and left the locker room. Tommy heard the Ernie lock up the youth center. They'd be spending the night at school. Kimberly had been freaking out all day. Tommy knew that he didn't like Kat. She had already caused them to miss school for they day. And now they had spend the night at school.

"Tommy, what are we going to do for sleep arrangements tonight?" asked Kimberly.

Tommy went to a locker and opened it. He pulled out a rolling camp bed out. It was big enough for them both to share. He also got out some pillows and emergency blankets.

"How long have you had those?" asked Kimberly.

"Ever since we rent the locker room," explained Tommy. "I was afraid if Ivan found us, we'd need to have a place to stay. Did you bring any spare clothes?"

"I'm afraid I didn't," answered Tommy. "But, I will bring some spare clothes."

Tommy put the folding camp bed on the floor and spread out the blankets and pillows. It was getting cold. Tommy and Kimberly removed their towels. They put their towels over the blankets, so they would be warmer. Tommy and Kimberly laid really close together, so they could try to stay warm.

"Tommy, this has been one of the worse days at school," explained Kimberly. "How was she able to pick the lock?"

"I don't know," answered Tommy. "I didn't even know that she knew we rented a locker room. Kim, I realize that it's been a rough day for you."

He noticed that she was shaking.

"Are you are okay?" asked Tommy.

"I'm really cold?" answered Kimberly.

Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him. He held her as close as he could.

"Don't worry, Beautiful," reassured Tommy. "I'm keep you warm."

Kimberly warped her arms around Tommy. Both of their heads were laying on the same pillow. They both fell asleep. Early, the next morning, Tommy heard a communicator go off. He noticed it was coming from the broken locker. Tommy was able to open the locker. He found their clothes. Tommy quickly puts on his red pants, white tee, red jacket and tennis shoes. Kimberly quickly put on her light blue pants, white tee, light blue jacket and tennis shoes. He remembered that they took their communicators' off, before they showered.

When they answered the communicator it was Zordon. He wanted to know where they were, since they didn't come to the command center after school. All of them knew someone was out to get them.


	15. More Pranks

Tommy and Kimberly tried to stay away from Kat, as much as they could. There were times that they couldn't stay away from her. They had classes with her, she was also a power ranger (so they had to get along with her, long enough to protect people from monsters), and they had lunch with her. Ever since Kat hid their clothes, the spent time away from their friends. Kat was always with Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya. Tommy knew Kat didn't want Kimberly around.

She couldn't sit with her friends in class, at lunch, and it was hard for her to spend time with any of them. One time Kat caught Tommy and Kimberly between classes. She invited Tommy to sit with the rest of the rangers. She told them that she didn't care if Tommy was around, but Kimberly wasn't welcome to hang out with them. Tommy, didn't want any trouble with Kat, so he stayed with Kimberly. They were scared to tell their friends about Kat harassing them; they knew Kat was sneaky. While they were away, Kat had time to gain their trust. All of them seemed to like Kat.

Kimberly had several classes with Kat. During class, only two people could sit at a table. In every class, Tommy and Kimberly sat together. During lunch, they sat at a table in the back of the youth center. One morning, Mr. Kaplan made an announcement. They were starting a swim team. Even though the school didn't have a pool, they were competing at the community center. He told everyone that try outs would be the following day. Tommy and Kimberly both decided to try out. The next day, the went to try out. Kat was there. Kat noticed that Kimberly was wearing the same swimsuit that she had on. The only differences were the colors. Tommy had on a pair of red swimming trunks.

After practice, Mr. Kaplan put up the list of the students who made the team. Both Tommy and Kimberly made the team. Kat didn't make the team. They heard her argue with Mr. Kaplan because she didn't make the team. He told her she could be a fill in, if someone couldn't make it to a match. Mr. Kaplan told all of the students who made the team that they were going to go buy their uniforms. The students who would fill in also got to go.

After they got dressed, they went to the Angel Grove Mall. He told them that girls would be in a one piece suit and the boys would be in swimming trunks. Kat asked him if they'd have to travel to other school to compete. He told her yes.

"Mr. Kaplan, won't we have to wear something over our suits, when we travel?" asked Kat.

"Yes Kat, we will," answered Mr. Kaplan. " I realize that most teams have tracksuits that they wear. Everybody on the team will have one."

He took the team to the sporting good store in the Angel Grove Mall. Mr. Kaplan picked out the team's tracksuit. The jacket was purple and it had three yellow vertical stripes on each of the sleeves. The pants were purple and they had three yellow vertical stripes on each leg. He then looked at the swim wear. He choose a purple tank suit for the girls and purple swimming trunks for the boys. Mr. Kaplan had all of the team members go try on their suits and track suits. After they tried on the clothes, he purchased them. Mr. Kaplan had the Angel Grove High Logo put on the jackets and pants. He had each students name put on the pants and jacket.

When he gave the students their tracksuit and swimwear, he passed around a sign up sheet. Everyone on the team had to choose a partner. Who ever they picked would be the person they practiced with (during practice), sat by on the bus, and they were responsible for each other if any thing happened. Tommy and Kimberly paired up.

When Kat saw it she had a fit.

"You told us to pick a partner," explained Kat. "Tommy and Kimberly paired up."

"Kat, Kimberly is Tommy's spouse," answered Mr. Kaplan. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"I wanted to pair up with him!" declared Kat.

"I don't think Kimberly would like it if you tired to flirt with him," answered Mr. Kaplan. "I don't think Tommy would like it either."

Mr. Kaplan announced that the first match would be at the community center at the end of the week. Kat had a plan. She was going to keep Tommy and Kimberly from competing. On the day of the match, Mr. Kaplan told the team to wear their uniform to school. He gave all of the team members a purple tee shirt. It said Angel Grove High Swim Team. All of the team members came to school in their tracksuits and wore the shirt that Mr. Kaplan gave them. After School, they all went to the community center. Kat got into a Jayhawk costume, which was the schools mascot. In the community center, there were several locker rooms. All of them were full. Tommy and Kimberly were looking for an empty room to get ready for the first match.

They saw the high school's mascot. Somebody was wearing the costume. They decided to follow the mascot. They followed it to the end of the hallway. The Jayhawk opened a door. Tommy and Kimberly went into the dark room. As soon as they went in, someone grabbed them both. They felt something sticky cover their mouths. The mascot shut the door. Kat took off her helmet and turned on the light. They were stunned to see her. Niether one of them could tell who the other person was, because they were wearing a mask.

"Looks, like you won't be able to compete today!" remarked Kat. "I'll be taking Kimberly's place. We don't have to worry about you screaming."

Tommy and Kimberly saw Kat hold a roll of tape in her hand. The person in the mask was holding both of them really tight. Both of them were still wearing their tracksuits. Kat looked at them. She took off her costume. She was wearing a purple one piece suit.

"Looks like I forgot my tracksuit," stated Kat. "I'll borrow Kimberly's for today."

Kat got out some rope. She removed Kimberly's jacket. As soon as Kat took the jacket, she grabbed Kimberly's wrists. Kat began tied them together. Then she took her pants. Kat grabbed Kimberly's ankles and tied them together. Kimberly was still wearing her purple swimsuit. She watched Kat put on her track suit.

"It's a little small but it will do," remarked Kat. "I'm glad I'm wearing it. I am going to compete and it down on me that the tracksuits are nylon. The material makes a swoosh noise, when you walk. Now, I don't have to worry about you trying make the material rub together."

Kat looked at Tommy. The person in the mask was still holding Tommy. He couldn't move and the piece of tape was still covering his mouth. The person removed their mask. They looked just like Tommy and they were wearing purple swimming trunks. Kat removed his jacket and tee. Tommy felt his wrists be tied together. The person posing as Tommy put on his tee shirt and jacket. Tommy's track pants was taken next. He felt his ankles being tied together. The person posing as him put on Tommy's pants. Tommy was sitting there in his purple swimming trunks. Kat took the rope and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Kat walked up to Tommy. She had a grin on her face. What was Kat going to do. Kat pulled the tape off of Tommy's mouth.

"Why did you do this Kat?" demanded Tommy.

"You wouldn't date me," answered Kat. "Well, I can get what I've always wanted from you. Bring Kimberly closer. I want her to see to this."

The person posing as Tommy, grabbed Kimberly by the hair. They drug her so she could see Tommy and Kat.

"What have you always wanted to do to me?" demanded Tommy.

"This," answered Kat.

She pulled him close to her and she started kissing him on the lip. Kimberly started crying. She tried to move but couldn't. Kat turned around at looked at Kimberly. She saw tears were pouring down her face.

"You don't like it," remarked Kat. "Do you, Kimberly?"

Tommy finally broke away. He was mad as heck.

"What will it take for you to stop bothering us?" asked Tommy.

"I just kissed you," answered Kat. "I'm going to take Kim's place today."

"Mr. Kaplan said if you couldn't show up, you had to call," explained Kat. "If you don't, you are banned from the swim team and all of the school events, until after Christmas break."

She pulled the tape off of Kimberly's mouth. Kimberly was still sobbing.

"Kat, why did you kiss him?" sobbed Kimberly.

"He wouldn't go on a date with me," answered Kat. "So, I kissed him."

"Kat, you've hurt her enough," demanded Tommy. "What will it take for you to release us?"

"You don't say anything to anyone else!" ordered Kat. "And you agree to take you punishment. You will be banned from the swim team, all of the school events, and the senior trip."

Kimberly looked at Tommy. At this point, she didn't care what happened. She just wanted Kat to not kiss Tommy again.

"Deal," promised Tommy.

Kat cut them loose and let them out of the closet. They didn't even bother to ask for their uniforms back. After Kat left, Tommy and Kimberly teleported back to their private dorm in the command center. Kimberly was still crying. Tommy suggested that they soaked in their hot tub for awhile. He got the temperature right and they got in. Kimberly laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Tommy.

"What for?" asked Kimberly. "She kissed you. You had nothing to do with it."

"I agreed to not tell on her," answered Tommy. "I know, we're banned from the swim team, school events, and the senior trip."

"We had been looking forward to the trip to the water park," replied Kimberly. "You should tell on her."

"I don't want to sink to her level," responded Tommy. "You are much more important than a trip. During the senior trip, we'll go to my uncle's cabin. It's Christmas week anyway."


	16. Christmas Snow Storm

Tommy told Mr. Kaplan what Kat did Kimberly on the day of the match. Mr. Kaplan said that they were still banned from all of the school events, until after the holidays. However, Kat was banned from all of the school events. She was going to miss the trip as well. Kimberly was disappointed that they weren't going to be allowed to attend the senior dance. She had already purchased clothes for her and Tommy. She bought herself a light blue one shoulder formal dress. The shoulder strap had a yellow flower and a pink flower. Kimberly had purchased Tommy a black suit, a white shirt, a light blue tie, and a red and crimson rose pin. On the night of their anniversary, Tommy took Kimberly to fancy restaurant. They both had a good time.

On the last day of the fall semester, Tommy and Kimberly had a talk with Billy. They told him about the pranks Kat had pulled on them. Tommy even told him about Kat kissing him.

"I knew that they you didn't like her, for some reason!" admitted Billy. "I just didn't say anything. I began to suspect that she was pulling pranks on you."

"When was this?" asked Kimberly.

"When you missed a whole day of school," answered Billy. "As soon as Ernie said he saw you that morning, I knew something was up. I just didn't know what had happened. I had no idea that she hid your stuff in the locker room."

"Please don't say anything," begged Tommy.

"I won't," promised Billy. "Over the holidays, I am not going on the trip. I've decided to stay at the command center. I am going to create some devices, that will allow Alpha and Zordon to see the security camera's at school."

"You could get in trouble!" gasped Tommy.

"I've got to put one outside of your private locker room, the youth center, one outside, the parking lot, and other places," explained Billy. "It won't be done until after the holidays."

After school Tommy and Kimberly went to the mall to go Christmas shopping. They were buying each other Christmas presents. Tommy got Kimberly a light blue sweater dress, black winter boots, a light blue, light pink, white, and yellow plaid flannel shirt, a light blue button down shirt, a light pink button down shirt, a pale yellow button down shirt, a set of pearls, a sky blue Henley with white and black stripes, a pink Henley, a light pink denim skirt, a light pink polo, a light blue polo, two pairs of jeans (Which had lining inside), a pair flower ear rings, a pair of black dress pants, two pairs of jeans, a pair of khaki's, a pair brown comfort mock shoes, grey gymnastics capris , black gymnastics capris, a pink sports bra, a blue sports bra, a new purse, a red book bag, a black, pink, and white athletic suit, and a white turtle neck.

Kimberly got Tommy a green, white, crimson, and red plaid flannel shirt, a white button down shirt, a green button down shirt, a red button down shirt, a new watch, black winter boots, a red Henley with white and black stripes, a green Henley, a red polo, a green polo, two pairs of jeans (Which had lining inside), a pair black dress pants, two pairs of jeans, a pair of khaki's, a pair brown comfort mocks shoes, a pair of grey mesh pants, a pair of black mesh pants, a pink book bag,a white muscle shirt, a red muscle shirt, a new wallet, a black, green, and white athletic suit, and a white turtle neck.

The next morning, Tommy and Kimberly packed their bags, took their presents, a small Christmas tree, some ornaments, and some Christmas goodies. They drove up to his uncle's cabin. They enjoyed decorating the tree and having baking Christmas cookies. That night they exchanged presents. Both of them were surprised about their presents. They had gotten each other the same thing. But, it didn't matter to them.

After they opened their presents, showers, had dinner, they went to bed. It was a cold night that night and it was snowing. Tommy had to put an extra quilt on the bed. Meanwhile, a winter storm was beginning to take place. Kat was outside the cabin. She was in a pink snowsuit. Kat and Ivan were making unbreakable ice blocks. They were putting them against the door, after they had made enough blocks, they left.

The next morning Tommy woke up and turned the radio on. A snow storm had taken place. Tommy looked outside the window and saw there were several feet of snow. He tried to go outside, but the door was stuck. He woke Kimberly up, and she had a fit. She hated being trapped inside the cabin. So, they had use the wood stove, to cook meals. Tommy didn't seem to mind too much. Kimberly couldn't understand why it didn't bother him.

"Tommy, why doesn't this bother you? We're stuck in the cabin, we're cooking on the woodstove, and we are cold."

"Kim, it's no big deal. It's our first Christmas together. Last year, we were running from Ivan. That is all we thought about. I just want us to have a good Christmas."

"Haven't you realized that we're alone?"

"It doesn't matter, we can celebrate with our friends and family later. I'm just glad that we got to celebrate Christmas together this year. It's our first Christmas as the Olivers'. We can turn on the radio, read a Christmas Carol, or bake more Christmas goods."

It was still cold, so Tommy and Kimberly got back in the bed. They read a Christmas Carol, and listened to music for the rest of the day. The next day, it dawned on them that they had their communicators. So, the teleported out. Kat and Ivan were close by. They realized that Tommy and Kimberly left the cabin.


	17. School Spirit and the Homing Coming Toad

After the holidays, Tommy and Kimberly didn't hardly interact with anyone, other than Billy. He was still working on the devices. During the holidays, he was with Zordon and Alpha.

"Did you tell them why you are making these?" asked Tommy. "Do they know Kat is behind it?"

"They know why I'm making the devices," answered Billy. "They don't know it is Kat. I want to have proof before I tell them."

"It's almost Valentines day," stated Tommy. "Kat hasn't pulled any pranks on us. I am hoping that she won't try anything for awhile. This weekend is the Valentines day dance?"

"What is so special about the dance," remarked Kimberly. "I told you that I didn't want to go. I don't want Kat to ruin my birthday."

"Kim, I've bought the tickets," answered Tommy.

"YOU WHAT!?" gasped Kimberly. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY THE TICKETS! WE ARGEED THAT WE'D GO TO A FORMAL RESTRUANT!"

"It's your birthday," interrupted Tommy. "I wanted to do some thing special with you on that day."

Mr. Kaplan came over to the table. He was carry two purple track suits and two tee shirts. They looked very familiar.

"I've decided that I'm going to let you both back on the swim team," stated Mr. Kaplan. "You were two of our best swimmers."

"Thank you," gasped Tommy.

"You're welcome," replied Mr. Kaplan. "Tommorrow is school spirit day. I've asked everyone on the swim team to wear their tracksuits and tee shirt tomorrow. The cheerleaders will be in their cheerleading outfits, and all of the other ball players will wearing their jerseys. Tomorrow night is home coming for basketball team. You and Kimberly have been nominated as home coming king and queen. There are others who were nominated."

"Wow!" gasped Kimberly. "Do you want us to wear anything special?"

"I want you to wear formal attire," answered Mr. Kaplan. "The home coming king and queen have to dance together at the home coming dance."

After Mr. Kaplan left, Billy told Tommy and Kimberly that Kat was also nominated as homecoming queen. He told them that all of the home coming canidates had to show up. If they won and weren't present, the person that was behind them would be the winner. Billy told them it was based on votes. Kat had an idea.

The following night, Tommy and Kimberly got to school early. They had to be their to line up with the other candidates. That night, Tommy wore a black tux, a white shirt, and a red bow tie. Kimberly wore a red strapless ball gown. She had her hair twisted up into a bun, and red heels. Kat made sure her dress was exactly like Kimberly's. Kat planned that she wanted to dance with Tommy that night. She just had to get Kimberly out of the way.

All of the girls had to line up together and all of the boys had to line up together. Before, they lined up, Kimberly went into the bathroom to put on her make up. She had her make up kit with her. When she walked into the girls' bathroom, she was in for a surprise. Kat was in there.

"What are you doing Kat?" demanded Kimberly.

"I am going to make sure that I dance with Tommy," declared Kat.

"You don't even know who won," answered Kimberly.

"I know that you are home coming queen," replied Kat. "And Tommy is home coming king. I hacked into the school's computer and got the results."

"We have to go line up," answered Kimberly. "I didn't even have to put my make up on."

"You didn't waste any time," stated Kat. "You won't be there."

Somebody wearing a mask came out of a stall. They had several pieces of yellow cord. Kimberly didn't know how the person was. All she could tell was that they were in a pink dress. The person in the mask walked over to Kimberly. They held her still. Kat walked over to her, she had the yellow cord in her hand.

Kat took a piece of the yellow cord and began to wrap it around Kimberly's shoulders. She stopped once she reached Kimberly's elbows. Kat tied a really tight knot. She wrapped the cord around her ankles. Once Kat tied the knot, she drug Kimberly into the last stall. Kat locked the stall and crawled out. She left Kimberly in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Tommy was lined up with the boys. He didn't see Kimberly anywhere. Tommy couldn't leave the gym to go lock for her. At half time, Mr. Kaplan mad the announcement.

"Our home coming king is Tommy Oliver!" declared Mr. Kaplan. "Our home coming queen is Kimberly Oliver."

Tommy couldn't believe that they both won. Tommy was crowned homecoming king. Kimberly never came to get crowned; so, Kat was named home coming queen.

"Kat, where is Kimberly!?" demanded Tommy.

"She was late," lied Kat. "She went to the bathroom to put her make up on."

They walked off the basketball court. The homecoming king and queen had to sit together. Kat got out a bottle of spray.

"Kat, what are you doing?" asked Tommy.

"I created a love potion," answered Kat. "You'll dance with me."

She spray Tommy with the potion. The potion didn't make him fall in love with her. Instead a big ugly toad was in Tommy's place. It still had the crown on its head. He began to hop away. Tommy began to make his way to the bathroom. It seemed like it took forever. When he made it to the girls bathroom, the stopper was in the door. The door was open just a little bit. Tommy hopped into the bathroom. He saw long red skirt in the last stall. Tommy headed towards the last stall. Kimberly was sitting against the wall. Her eyes were red. She looked as if she had been crying. She saw the toad come towards her. Kimberly hated frogs and toads.

The toad hopped into her lap. she began scream and freak out.

"How'd you get in here?" demanded Kimberly. "Get away!"

The toad didn't move. She noticed it had a large gold crown on its head.

"I hate toads, get away!" Kimberly ordered.

She tried to get toad out of her lap; but, it jump up on her shoulder. When she saw the toad was on her shoulder, she fainted. Kimberly hit the floor. Tommy saw her whole body was laying in the floor. A few minutes later, she woke up. The toad was still next to her.

"I see you are still here," she stated. "Why are you still here? What do you want?"

The toad headed towards her lips. Why would a toad want to kiss her? But, why did it have a gold crown? It didn't make sense to her. There was no way it could be Tommy. Or was it?

"If I kiss you, will you go away?" Kimberly asked.

The toad got as close to her as it could, and she kissed it. Standing in the toad's place was Tommy. Kimberly passed out again. Tommy expected her to faint. He had a pocket knife in his pocket. He used his pocket knife to cut the cords, that were restraining her.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," said Tommy.

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes. Tommy was kneeling next to her.

"I had a dream that I had to kiss an ugly toad," cried Kimberly.

"Kim, it was me," answered Tommy. "Kat, sprayed me with love potion. She didn't make it correctly. It turned me into that "ugly" toad."

"You are suppose to be at the game and the dance," gasped Kim. "You could loose your crown."

"I don't want," replied Tommy. "Not unless, we both had a crown. I would've turned it down, if you didn't win."

"Really?" gasped Kimberly..

"I really would," replied Tommy. "I thought about the Valentines day dance. We're not going. Why don't we do something else tomorrow night?"

"I'd love that," answered Kimberly.

She kissed him again. They both teleported home. Tommy gave their tickets to Tanya and Adam. On the night of the dance, Tommy baked Kimberly a cake. They spent her 19th birthday soaking in the hot tub and watching movies on Disney Channel.


	18. Billy's plan Kat and Ivan's Plan

Billy spent a lot of time at the power chamber working on the device. Zordon was able to contact Kendall. Kendall was able to travel to 1997. She stayed in the power chamber with Billy to work on the device.

"I believe somebody is doing this on purpose!" explained Kendall. "It has to be someone who knows them really well."

"You may be right,Kendall," answered Zordon. "We can't say anything to the other rangers, until we know who it is."

"Once, we know who it is, can some of the other Dino Charge Rangers come?" asked Kendall.

"Yes, we could use all the help we could get!" replied Alpha.

Billy kept his mouth shut. He was afraid no one would believe him. He decided to have evidence before he told them it was Kat. He didn't have to wait much longer. The devices were almost complete. Once they were complete, he could get them installed at the school. Then Alpha and Zordon would have access to catching Kat pulling one of her pranks.

Meanwhile, Kat and Ivan were in his underground house. They were talking about a major prank that they were planning.

"I've pulled several pranks on them," explained Kat. "I sneaked into their locker room and hid their clothes. They had to spend 24 hours in the locker room. Tommy and Kimberly had towels wrapped around them. We played the trick on them at the swim match. They got banned from the swim team and all of the school events, until after Christmas. They told on me. I got banned from the swim team and school events. I had to miss the senior events. I tried to make a love potion for Tommy, after I planned to lock Kimberly in the bathroom. When Tommy and I were homecoming king and queen, I sprayed him with the potion. He turned into a toad and hopped away, to find Kimberly. He found her and she kissed him; Tommy was human again. Ivan, don't you realize what we are up against?"

"I know all about them," answered Ivan. "They spent four days with me."

"You told me all about that," added Kat. "I have an idea! Why don't we pull a major prank on them at the prom?!"

"Like what?" asked Ivan.

"We will get the other rangers away from them," explained Kat. "Then we will catch them and we will take them to the jungle on the planet Phadoes. I've already bought material and I'm making them clothes to wear."

"What type of material?" asked Ivan. "What type of clothes are you making?"

"I've got leopard print material," replied Kat. "I remembered that you told me one of the dino charge rangers lived in the prehistoric period. I decided to make them prehistoric clothes. I'm making Tommy a loincloth to wear. And Kimberly has a mini skirt, and a mini tube top to wear. I got on the internet and found patterns to make their clothes."

"I love your idea," remarked Ivan. "But, how will you make them put on your prehistoric clothes?"

"I have a plan," answered Kat. "We both know that they are protective of each other. Tommy and Kimberly would do anything for each other. When we take them to the jungle, they will agree to wear the outfits."

"How do you know?" asked Ivan.

"I'll tell them that we will go easy on them," explained Kat. "I will show them the clothes. I will tell them, if they agree to wear their jungle outfits, we will let them stay together."

"I love it," laughed Ivan. "It's a bargin, they won't turn down. It will be funny to see what Tommy looks like in a loincloth."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Kimberly's reaction, when she sees her appearance," joked Kat. "She is going to hate how she looks in the clothes!"

"I love the idea," replied Ivan. "One thing we should make them do is live like cavemen. Such as finding food, water, and shelter. We can turn their prom clothes into monsters."


	19. The Prom

All of the rangers were going to the prom. Tanya was going with Adam. Aisha had just moved back to Angel Grove. She was now a student at Angel Grove High again. Rocky asked Aisha to the prom, as soon as she came back. Tommy and Kimberly were going together. No one knew who Kat was going with. All they knew was that it was with a new student. For the past few months, Kat didn't pull any pranks on Tommy and Kimberly.

On the day of the prom, Kimberly was at the mall for several hours. She had been to the nail salon and to the beauty shop. She had her nails painted the same color as her dress. At the beauty shop, she had her hair curled. After it was curled, it was twisted up into a bun. When she got back to the dorm (in the command center), she began to get dressed. She had bought a new dress. She purchased a light blue dress. It was strapless, the skirt touched the floor, it was made of silk and satin, and it had jewels on it. She had a pink and yellow rose pinned to her dress. Kimberly even purchased a pair light blue heels.

Tommy wanted went with her when they went shopping for prom clothes. He wanted to wear the same color that she wore, but wanted to include his ranger colors. He wore a white suit, a light blue shirt, a white bow tie, and he had a red and crimson rose pinned to his jacket.

Before the prom, Tommy took Kimberly to a fancy restaurant. And they had prom pictures taken. All of the rangers were surprised that Billy wasn't attending the prom. All they knew was that he was doing something at the command center. At the command center, Billy was finally getting everything sat up. Kendall was making the final adjustments.

Meanwhile, Kat and Ivan was getting everything sat up. Down in Ivan's underground house, they had a lot technology that could mess with the command center. Ivan created a hologram command center that was undetectable. He was going to have all Rocky, Adam, and Tanya teleport to the fake command center. Once they were there, all three of them would be there, until Tommy and Kimberly were gone.

Billy had gotten the security system sat up, with Kendall's help. Kendall, Billy, Alpha, and Zordon began to watch the camera's. Kendall noticed that Tanya, Rocky, and Adam were getting ready to teleport.

"Why are they getting ready to teleport?" asked Kendall. "There aren't any monsters!"

An alarm began to go off. Billy noticed that his device was up; and it was working.

"Zordon, it's a trap!" yelled Billy. "Can you get them to come here, instead of where ever they were going!?"

"Yes, Billy!" answered Zordon.

A green, blue, and yellow light appeared in the command center.

"What's going on?" cried Tanya. "We were told that there was a monster!"

"There is no monster," corrected Billy.

"Where's Kat, Tommy, and Kimberly?" asked Adam.

"They should've have been here?" stated Alpha.

"Alpha, begin to run a scan," declared Zordon.

At the prom, Aisha noticed that something was wrong. She saw Kat take off her communicator. Aisha watched Tommy and Kimberly leave the prom. Tommy and Kimberly walked outside of the door and were met two familiar people.

"I knew I'd find you!" stated Ivan. "You are coming with me."

"We are not going!" answered Tommy.

Ivan played his flute and Tommy and Kimberly appeared in a jungle. She hated that her prom dress was getting dirty. Ivan and Kat appeared in the jungle. Kat was in her prom dress. She was wearing a pink ball gown with spaghetti straps.

"What do you want, Ivan?" demanded Tommy.

"The two of you," answered Ivan. "I have been here all a long. Kat helped me pull pranks."

"You were in Angel Grove, when we came back?" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes, I waited until it was the right time," remarked Ivan.

Kat started walking up to them. She carrying some type of leopard materials. When she got closer, they knew that they were some type of clothing. She handed Kimberly mini tube top, and a mini skirt. Kat just handed Tommy a loincloth."

"I'm not wearing this!" confirmed Tommy.

"I am not going to wear jungle clothes!" declared Kimberly.

Ivan threw ooze chains around Tommy and Kimberly. They felt to the ground. Tommy and Kimberly fell into mud. Their clothes were covered in mud.

"We are going to make a deal," stated Ivan. "If you and Kimberly agree to wear the jungle clothes, we won't separate you."

"We agree," responded Tommy. "please let us go behind a tree, so we can change."

Kat handed them the clothes. Tommy and Kimberly striped out of their prom clothes. Tommy put on the lion cloth. Kimberly put on the mini skirt. Tommy had to help her with the tub top, because it tied in the back. After they changed, they went back to Ivan. They handed them their prom clothes.

"You forgot to take off your shoes," pointed out Kat.

Tommy and Kimberly took off their shoes and gave them to Kat. Ivan and Kat began to laugh at them. They called Tommy names like Tarzan, George of the Jungle and Caveman. Kimberly noticed that it was really having an effect on Tommy. She yelled at Ivan and Kat. Ivan used some magic to get Tommy and Kimberly's backs to face each other. Then he used ooze chains. A chain wrapped around their waists, ankles, knees, and shoulders.

"We're going to make your prom clothes into monsters," said Ivan. "They will be sent back to the prom. You will be in the jungle."

"Can you give us something else to wear?" asked Kimberly. "These clothes are embrassing. We aren't cavemen."

Ivan got mad and through ooze on Kimberly's mouth. She struggled to get free.

"Kimberly, we made you the outfits so you could have a jungle experience," stated Ivan.

Kimberly tried to say something, but no one could understand what she was trying to say. Tommy knew that it would be awhile, before they would be found. Tommy realized that they had a lot on their plate. They were going to have to survive living in a jungle, they had no shelter, no water, no food, and very little clothing.


	20. The Jungle

Back at the prom, Aisha was hiding in a corner. She saw Kat's communicator was laying on a table. It was hidden behind the sound system. When the coast was clear, Aisha went slowly walked to sound system table. She quickly grabbed the communicator. Aisha couldn't understand why Kat would take it off. She decided she would try to contact the command system. Aisha quickly went outside and hid.

"Zordon, Alpha, this Aisha!" state Aisha. "Do you read me?"

"Yes, Aisha!" cried Alpha. "How did you get a hold of a communicator?"

"Kat, laid it down!" explain Aisha. "After Kat laid it down, she left the prom."

"Aisha, we are going to teleport you to the command center!" declared Billy.

A white light appeared in the command system. Aisha was standing in the command center. She was wearing a yellow knee length dress, with red and blue polka dots.

"Aisha, it's good to see you again!" cried Alpha.

Aisha noticed everyone was in their prom clothes. Adam was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a green tie. Tanya was wearing a yellow ball gown. Rocky was in a black suit, a white shirt, and a blue and red striped tie. Billy was in jeans, a white and blue flannel shirt, and a grey tee. There was a strange girl there. She had long brown hair (pulled back in a pony tail), and she wore glasses. She was wearing a lab coat over hear purple shirt, and jeans.

"Who is this?" asked Aisha.

"Aisha, this is Kendall," answered Zordon. "Kimberly came back to Angel Grove. Tommy and Kimberly found a yellow and crimson energem, which bonded with them. They had to go to 2015 to fight with the Dino Charge Rangers. The person who was dating Kimberly's mom, turned out to be Ivan."

"I thought we destroyed him!?" gasped Aisha.

"Ivan made a fake copy of himself," interrupted Adam. "We only destroyed the copy. The real Ivan is still out there. He wanted to destroy the team. After Kim came back to Angel Grove, Tommy decided to elope with her. They eloped before they went to 2015. Zordon and Alpha created clones to protect them. Ivan found them in 2015. They came back here, after they were with Ivan for four days. They were tortured by him."

"Where are they now?" asked Aisha.

"I've got a reading," confirmed Billy. "They are in a jungle. Ivan caught them."

"Did he have help?" asked Aisha.

"Yes!" answered Kendall. "When Billy contacted me, he said that he thought one of the rangers was working for Ivan. It is Kat."

"REALLY!?" gasped Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha.

"It's true," continued Kendall. "Billy and I saw it on the security cameras. Tommy and Kim told him about the pranks she pulled on them. He didn't say anything, until he could present Zordon and Alpha evidence. They saw Kat and Ivan outside of the school. Ivan teleported Kat to the jungle."

"Should we contact the other Dino Charge Rangers?" asked Billy.

"Yes!" replied Kendall. "We will need all the help we can get. We need Koda, Tyler, Shelby, Chase, and Riley."

"Kendall, it may take a while," explained Alpha. "But, I think we can get a few here at a time. Eventually, we can get them all here. We can only teleport one here a day."

"Who do you want to teleport here first?" asked Zordon.

"Koda!" answered Kendall. "He is from the past. Koda lived in prehistoric times. Koda could assist us in our search. Then we will teleport another ranger tomorrow."

"Kendall, that will work!" cried Alpha.

Alpha began to work on teleportation. After a few minutes Koda was there. He was wearing a blue tee and denim shorts.

"What I am I doing here?" asked Koda.

"Koda, I am Zordon!" explained Zordon. "We wish to welcome you to Angel Grove and our command center. We need your help."

"What can I do?" asked Koda.

"Koda, Tommy and Kimberly were caught by Ivan again," answered Kendall.

"Are they same people that had the yellow and crimson gems?" asked Koda.

"Yes," answered Billy. "We are going to need your help. We can only bring one of you a day. All of us decided that you would be the prefect person to bring to 1997, because you used to live in prehistoric times."

"I'd be glad to help," answered Koda. "What can I do?"

"You'll be staying the command center with Kendall and Billy," explained Alpha. "They will be montors, scanners and computers. We need you to tell us all you know about prehistoric times and jungles."

"I can do that!" declared Koda.

"Will Kat still remain a ranger?" asked Aisha.

"No," answered Zordon. "This the second time she's been under a spell."

"She couldn't help it," interpupted Aisha.

"That may be true," added Alpha. "But, we can't have that on our team. It is tearing the team apart. What are we going to do with out a pink ranger?"

"I see the pink zeonizer!" gasped Billy. "It's laying behind a bush outside of the school. Kat probably got ride of it. Look in the viewing globe."

All of the rangers looked in the viewing globe. Alpha teleported it to the command center. Zordon looked at Aisha.

"Aisha, you were once a ranger before," explained Zordon. "We know that the rangers usually decide who they will transfer their powers to. In a case like this, we will chose who will receive the power. Aisha you will be the new pink ranger, if you want it."

"I'd be glad to be part of the team again!" cried Aisha.

"Aisha, from this point on, you will be Zeo Ranger 1 pink!" stated Zordon. "Please protect your zeonizer, like you did your morpher and power coin."

Alpha and Zordon were scared to give her Kat's communicator, because of the spell she was under. So, they created her a new communicator. They also ran a check on the zeonizer. It was safe to use. They gave Aisha the zeonizer and the communicator. Aisha was part of the team again.


	21. The New Pink Ranger

On the night of the prom, Aisha became the pink zeo ranger. She already knew Tanya and they became better friends. Aisha was glad to be a ranger again. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya didn't go back to the prom. They stayed at command center to help locate Tommy and Kimberly. The following morning Aisha went to the mall to buy some pink clothes. She purchased a several pink tees, pink dress shirts, a pink, red, and maroon jumper dress, two pairs of pink denim shorts, several pairs of jeans, khakis, and black pants, pink sweaters, and pink pajamas.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in the jungle with Kat and Ivan. They spent their first night in the jungle. During their first night, they still had the ooze chains wrapped around them. So they had to remain, where Ivan put them that night. The next morning, Ivan removed the ooze chains. The ooze was removed from Kimberly's mouth.

It was their second day in the jungle, they had to follow Ivan and Kat deeper into the jungle. It looked like it was a familiar place. Tommy instantly knew it was the place where they fought dinosaur fossil. Both of them knew that they were on Phaedos. Ivan began to put both Tommy and Kimberly through some trials. Ivan dealt with Tommy. Kat dealt with Kimberly.

"Tommy, you are too young to be married," stated Ivan. "You could have met someone better."

"Kim is the only one girl I ever wanted to date and marry!" yelled Tommy.

"Really, I have something to show you!" declared Ivan.

He opened up a portal to show Tommy something. It was while Tommy and Kimberly where with the Dino Charge Rangers. A letter came to the Youth Center. Kimberly wrote Tommy a letter. Adam read it. Kimberly had found someone else in Florida and broke up with him.

"That was our clones!" yelled Tommy. "She didn't go to the Pan Global Games!"

"But, what if she did?" asked Ivan. "What do you think would have happened?"

"I would've went with her!" shouted Tommy.

"What if you couldn't?" asked Ivan.

"We still would have dated," answered Tommy. "We would have had a long distance relationship."

"You told me that you didn't want a long distance relationship," remarked Ivan. "Remember? You said that, when I was taking Caroline and Kimberly to Paris."

Ivan showed him another image. Tommy's clone left the youth center in tears. He went all the to the lake and he cried. Kat came up to him and wanted to help him.

"What do you think now, Tommy?" asked Ivan.

Tommy didn't know what to think. He knew deep down he loved Kimberly. She ran away from Paris, just to be with him. After she got off the plane, she walked to his house, when it was pouring down rain. Not many girls would have done that.

Meanwhile, Kat was intimidating Kimberly. She had told Kimberly that she was small, weak, and wasn't good enough for Tommy. She told Kimberly that she looked horrible in the jungle outfit.

"If you went to the Pan Global Games, you would have met someone else!" declared Kat. "Your clone broke up with Tommy's clone. At the time, I thought it was the real Tommy. You really hurt him."

"I never went to the Pan Global Games!" argued Kimberly. "I didn't even know about it, until we came back. I was with Tommy in Amber Beach. We were married."

"Tommy, only married you because he had to!" remarked Kat. "He didn't have a choice."

"Tommy had a choice!" corrected Kimberly.

"You both were going to the future. Both of you would be sleeping under the same roof!" laughed Kat. "People would have said you were sleeping together. Tommy didn't want that type of reputation."

Kimberly felt confused. Tommy was wanting to go to Paris with her. He was getting ready to head to Paris, to rescue her from Ivan. He told her Ivan would never hurt her again. Tommy had told Ivan that he would never let him take her. He wouldn't go on a date with Kat. He told Kat he wasn't going to cheat on her. On the day of the home coming game, Kat restrained her and put her in the bathroom. Kat used potion to make Tommy love her. But, it made him turn into a toad. Tommy went all the way to the bathroom to get her. When she kissed Tommy it broke the spell.

That night, Tommy and Kimberly found some food and water. Ivan and Kat spent the night in a tree house. But, Tommy and Kimberly had to stay in the wilderness. Tommy looked at Kimberly with a confused look. Was Ivan playing a trick on him or not? He looked at Kimberly. She was willing to put on a mini skirt and a mini tank top, just to stay with him.

Kimberly looked at Tommy with a confused look. She wondered what would have happened if she went to the Pan Global Games. Would she have found someone else? She wondered if she would have been cruel enough to write him that letter. But, Tommy wanted to go to Paris with her. He was going to come to Paris to rescue her. He wouldn't let Ivan have her. He gave up his crown at the home coming game. Kimberly remembered Tommy being an ugly toad that night. The toad came all the way to the bathroom. When she kissed the toad, it turned back into Tommy. She took a look at Tommy's appearance. All he was wearing was a loincloth. It was probably embarrassing for him. But, he was willing to wear it, just so he could stay with her.

"Is there anything you want to say?" asked Tommy.

"No, I'm fine," lied Kimberly. "Is there anything bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," lied Tommy.

They both knew that the other was lying. It was getting late. They had no shelter and it was a cold night. Tommy walked around and found a huge whole in a tree. It was big enough for the both of them. Kimberly followed Tommy to the shelter that he found. It was crowded and they didn't have much room. But, it was better than being out in the cold. They both sat close together. Kimberly had her arm around Tommy, she was trying to keep him warm. She felt guilty because she was dressed a little warm. Tommy wasn't expecting her to do that, since that is what he always did for her. Tommy knew Kimberly was cold like he was, but she wanted him to be warmer. Maybe, Ivan and Kat were trying to cause trouble for them? But, he wondered what would have happened, if Kimberly went to Florida.


	22. Doubts

Kimberly woke up the following morning. She still had her arms wrapped around Tommy. But, she noticed he had his arms wrapped around her too. He probably wanted to keep her warm. Tommy woke up, shortly after she did. They went back out into the open. Ivan and Kat were waiting for them.

"You made it another day," remarked Ivan. "It's your third day in the jungle."

Kat was still wearing her prom dress. It was still in mint condition. She looked like she was clean. They were covered in dirt, they had cuts on their bodies, and their clothes were horrible. Kimberly's hair was coming undone. She had make up all over her face. She cried when Kat taunted her. Dirt was under her nails.

They followed Ivan and Kat deeper into the jungle. They reached the place, where they found the great power. But, the monsters that they faced weren't there. Kat and Ivan rode a tree elevator to the top of the mountain. Tommy and Kimberly had to reach the top on their own.

"We're going to have to climb all the way to the top?"

"I'm afraid so, Beautiful."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"You've never had a problem with it before."

"Well, I didn't look horriable then!"

"Kim, you are still beautiful."

"Why do you even think that?"

"Kim, you have a beautiful soul and you're beautiful inside and out."

He grabbed her hand they began to climb to the top of the mountain. After they had been climbing for awhile, Kimberly let go of his hand. She felt like he was treating her like a small child.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"Tommy, I am 19 years old! I don't need you to hold my hand every time we are in a tight spot. I can take care of myself."

"I realize that."

"Then why did you have to hold on to me for?"

"Maybe because I wanted to know you that you were safe. And you are the only thing that I have right now."

"Since when I have been a thing?"

"I meant that you are all that I have now."

"Tommy, we are both okay. Did Ivan tell you something?"

"Well, did Kat tell you something?"

"Ivan told me that if we didn't go to Amber Beach, you would have went the Pan Global Games. He showed me an image where my clone got a letter from your clone. Your clone broke up with my clone. I saw an image where my clone was crying at the lake."

"Kat told me that you married me because you didn't want to have a bad reputation."

"What do you mean?"

"She said that we'd be living in the same place. Kat said people would think that that we slept together. She said you didn't want that type of reputation."

"I didn't marry because of that reason!"

"Then what was your real reason for eloping with me?"

Tommy's eyes started to tear up. Kimberly knew that she just said something that really hurt him.

"Kim, I thought you knew the reason."

He stormed off. Tommy continued to climb to the top of the mountain without her. He was already ahead of her. She'd have to run to catch up with him. Tommy couldn't believe that she'd question him like that. They dated for three years. She heard him promise that he would protect her from Ivan. He continued to climb to the top of the mountain. As soon as she asked him why he eloped with her, he had been crying. He just didn't want her to see it. Tommy saw that she still climbing. He decided to wait for her.

Kimberly saw that he was waiting for her. Why did he want her to catch up with him? He could have already been at the top by now. Kimberly continued to walk up the narrow edges of the mountain. She wished that he didn't say what she said earlier. If she never said it, he wouldn't be at the top. He would be right next to her, and he'd be helping her climb the mountain. A few hours later, she finally caught up with him. He was still waiting for her.

"Why did you wait?"

"I just wanted to."

She didn't question him. Kimberly was glad that he cared enough to wait. They still had a long way to go before they got to the top. It was the middle of the day, she wondered if they would get to the top, before night fall.

"Do you see any short cuts that we could take?"

Tommy looked around. They could either take a rope bridge or a chairlift. The rope bridge looked like it was barely holding up. The chairlift looked was

"We'll take the chair lift."

"Tommy, I'm scared of heights!"

"Kim, we'll get across safer."

She walked over to the chair lift with him and they got on. Tommy noticed that there was a button to press. He pressed it and it began to take them up to the higher part of the mountain. There weren't any seat belts on the chair lift, which made Kimberly more terrified. She moved closer to Tommy. They were almost to where they needed to be.

"Kim, we're almost there."

They were only a few feet away from reaching the other side. For some reason, the chair left stopped. Kimberly started freaking out. Tommy looked to see how far they were from getting to the other side. They were only about one or two feet away from the other edge. Tommy knew that they could probably jump to the other side.

"Kim, we can get across. We will just have a jump."

Kimberly started to freak.

"We can make it, you can hold on to me if you want to."

She quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They jumped across to the other side. Both of them made it okay. They close to the top of the mountain.


	23. Quick Sand

Tommy was relieved, when they were off the chair lift. Kimberly was still squeezing his hand. He helped her up. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Kim, are you okay? asked Tommy.

"Yes, I'm fine," lied Kimberly.

She was still scared from having to jump from the chair lift.

"We can stop and rest," suggested Tommy. "We can finish climbing the mountain tomorrow."

"Are you saying that we can't do it?" gasped Kimberly.

"No, I didn't mean that!" corrected Tommy. "I was wanting to do what was best for you."

"I think we should keep going!" demanded Kimberly.

She stormed off. Tommy had to run to keep up with her. Ivan and Kat were watching them argue, the whole time.

"She's about to reach quick sand!" laughed Kat.

"I wonder what Tommy will do?" asked Ivan. "She may not even listen to him or let him help her."

Meanwhile, Tommy was still running after Kimberly. He noticed that he was catching up with her. When he caught up to her, he noticed that she had stepped into some sand. She was sinking. Tommy grabbed on to her hand. He tried to pull her out.

"Tommy, let go," begged Kimberly.

He wouldn't let go of her. Tommy continued to try to pull her out of the quick sand. When he realized that he couldn't pull her out, he looked to see there was a vine or a stick he could use. There was nothing there. So, Tommy stepped into the quick stand. Tommy was standing right next to her.

"Why did you do that?" gasped Kimberly.

"Maybe because I was afraid that I couldn't pull you out," answered Tommy. "Or maybe because I wasn't strong enough."

Kimberly quickly threw her arms around his neck. She felt Tommy put his arms around her waist.

"Tommy, you didn't have to do this!" sobbed Kimberly.

"What else could I have done?" asked Tommy. "You are all I've got now. I was stupid to let Ivan and Kat come between us. Kimberly, I should've told you what Ivan said to me."

"I was also stupid for buying into Kat's lies. I wish I told you what she said," stated Kimberly. "I shouldn't have said, what I said earlier."

"Where do you think we'll end up? asked Tommy.

"I don't know," replied Kimberly. "Is that why you volunteered to get in the quick sand with me?"

"Yes," admitted Tommy. "I didn't know where you'd end up. I wanted to go with you."

The quick sand was up to their necks. Both of them hugged each other tighter.

"Don't let go," ordered Kimberly.

"I am not letting go," replied Tommy. "Just hold on."

Finally, the quick sand was above their heads. Tommy and Kimberly were holding their breaths and trying to hold on to each other. They fell into some water. A few seconds later, they got up. They realized they were in a hot spring.

"Kim, what do you think about us staying the hot spring?" asked Tommy. "We could rest here tonight. Then we could find our way out tomorrow."

"That's fine," answered Kimberly.

They sat down in the hot spring. It was really warm. Both of them relaxed and sat side by side.

"I didn't mean to baby you back there," explained Tommy. "Ivan had said a lot things to me yesterday. I was wondering what would have happened if you went to Florida."

"I didn't go," replied Kimberly. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have bought Kat's lies about why you eloped with me."

"Do you know why I wanted us to elope?" asked Tommy.

"Because you love me?" asked Kimberly.

"That is a bigest reason," explained Tommy. "I had several reasons."

"What were they?" asked Kimberly.

"Kim, I didn't want to loose you," answered Tommy. "You're the only girl who ever gave me a chance. All of the other girls that I ever dated, found someone better."

"Who could be better, than you?" gasped Kimberly. "I couldn't think of anyone who would be better than you. Tommy, you were the right boy for me. I knew it, since I first met you. You heard what I said to you at the warehouse. Don't you remember it?

"Of course, I do!" replied Tommy. "I remember every word. You really showed Ivan how you felt about him."

"Tommy, what were the other reasons?" asked Kimberly. "You said you had several reason why we eloped."

"I wanted to protect you from Ivan. I was already looking at engagement rings," explained Tommy. "I was going to propose to you at graduation. And I always wanted my closet friend to be with me."

They began to talk about the letter, that Ivan made Kimberly write, back at the command center, Kendall was able to bring Shelby and Tyler to 1995. They began to help Kendall, Billy, and Koda. They met all of the Zeo Rangers. Shelby quickly made friends with Tanya and Aisha. All of them talked about Tommy and Kimberly being rangers in 2015.

"I heard that Kimberly was the yellow ranger," stated Aisha. "But, Zordon and Alpha told me."

"I heard you used to be a yellow ranger," said Shelby. "What color are you now?"

"I'm the pink ranger," explained Aisha. "But, it just doesn't feel right. That was Kimberly's color."

"Why did you accept the power?" asked Tayna.

"We needed a pink ranger. I really wanted to be a ranger again," explained Aisha. "I was the one who found Kat's communicator."

"I think Kat gave up the power on her own," explained Shelby. "I believe she was too embrassed to face everybody. She pulled pranks on Tommy and Kimberly; and she helped Ivan catch them."

"Aisha, I believe that she knew she'd loose her power anyway," added Tanya. "If you feel like Kimberly was meant to be the pink ranger, talk to Zordon and Alpha, about it. Maybe they can come up with something."

Kendall came over to them. She was holding Tommy and Kimberly's energems. Alpha had went down into their dorm to see if they had left their zeonizers there. He found the yellow and crimson gem on their dresser.

"Can we get them the energems?" asked Kendall.

"We don't know exactly where they are," answered Alpha. "Zordon hopes once we find them, we can teleport them back here. But, it will take a while."

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Shelby.

"You can help the Zeo Rangers out," replied Alpha. "We're going to need some rangers to help find Tommy and Kimberly. But, we will also need rangers to help out at the command center."


	24. Underground

Tommy and Kimberly stayed in the hot spring the whole night. They were able to get cleaned up, for the first time in a few days. Tommy realized that they were now on their fourth day in the Jungle. He wondered if his friends would be able to them. Kimberly noticed that their clothes had many tears and were ragged looking.

"Tommy, have you noticed our clothes?" asked Kimberly. "They are almost wore out."

"Kim, I've noticed," replied Tommy. "But, there isn't a clothing store near by. We'll have to look for things we can use as materials."

"You mean use grass, coconuts, any type of cloth, shells, and things like that?" gasped Kimberly.

"I'm afraid so," answered Tommy.

Kimberly made a face. He could tell she wasn't too happy with the idea. He suggested that they started to find a way out of the tunnel.

"Tommy, this is worse than the locker room incident," complained Kimberly.

"I know it is," replied Tommy. "We didn't chose to dress this way for the fun of it."

"I know, you don't have to remind me!" snapped Kimberly. "We dressed this way, so Ivan and Kat would let us stay together."

"Did Kat make fun of you because of who you were dressed and how you looked?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," replied Kimberly. "I'm sure they made fun of you."

"They did," answered Tommy. "They laughed and made comments."

"Like what? asked Kimberly.

"You don't want to know. It's embarrassing," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, yes I do want to know!" demanded Kimberly.

"Okay," answered Tommy. "They talked about me being muscular, being tall for my age, what I was wearing, and you heard them call me names like Tarzan, George of the Jungle, and Cave Man."

"Did they say anything else?" asked Kimberly.

"Ivan asked what I'd do if never made it out of this jungle," admitted Tommy. "He also made fun of the lion cloth."

"Tommy, I know that you were embarrassed when you put that on," replied Kimberly. "I felt the same way, when I had to put on the mini tube top and mini skirt."

"Kim, it feels like you are barely covered," added Tommy.

"I feel the same way," answered Kimberly. "Tommy, how do you feel having to dress that way? I've noticed you haven't been your normal self, since you changed into your jungle clothes."

"I feel nude and afraid," admitted Tommy.

Kimberly put her arms around Tommy.

"I have felt the same way," answered Kimberly. "Tommy, we'll get through this."

They continued walked down the tunnel. Kimberly felt Tommy grab her hand. She knew that he was just as scared as she was. Kimberly could tell he was shaking all over.

"Tommy, what is it?" asked Kimberly.

"Nothing, I'm fine," lied Tommy.

She didn't say anymore. Kimberly knew Tommy's fear. She knew that he was embarrassed about how he looked. Kimberly didn't tell Tommy, but she felt the same way. Kimberly was hoping that she could find materials of any sort.

In the meantime, the other rangers were able to bring Riley and Chase to Angel Grove. Billy almost had the coordinates of Tommy and Kimberly's location. It would just take a few more days. Ivan and Kat realized that Tommy and Kimberly were in the underground tunnel. They wondered how long it would be until, Tommy and Kimberly found their way out.

Tommy and Kimberly had been walking for hours in the tunnel. They were beginning to see light up ahead. On the side of the tunnel there were sharp rocks on each side. Kimberly heard a loud tear, as she passed a rock. She turned around. Kimberly saw two pieces of leopard print material hanging on the rock. Tommy went back to get the two pieces of material. When he tried to get them off the rock, they ripped in two. Tommy looked at Kimberly. She was almost at the point of tears. He had to do something to comfort her.

Kimberly was standing, she didn't know what to do. Tommy walked over to her and put her arms around her. He held her tightly. She began to cry.

"Tommy, I am scared," sobbed Kimberly.

"It's alright, beautiful," reassured Tommy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kimberly.

"I honestly don't know," admitted Tommy.

She started to cry even harder. Tommy thought hard about what he could do. He wanted to do something to make her feel better. There was a rock, right next to him. He slowly moved over to rock. Then they heard another loud tear. A small piece of leopard material was hanging on the rock. Tommy felt embarrassed when the rock tore his cloth. Kimberly looked up at Tommy, she noticed his face was red.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kimberly. "You told me how you were afraid of your clothes wearing out. You just let it happen. Tommy, now you have to face it."

"Beautiful, it was worth it," explained Tommy. "As soon as you saw the two pieces of materials on the rock, I knew you were scared. I wanted you to know, you weren't alone."

"How would tearing your cloth, make me feel better?" sobbed Kimberly. "Now we have to find materials to make some new clothes for the both of us."

"I wanted you to know you weren't alone," explained Tommy. "I knew you were scared. Kim, I that I was going to feel the same as you."

"If you knew that you were going to be feel like me, why did you want to put yourself through this?" asked Kimberly.

"I could tell you felt scared and alone," explained Tommy. "I feel the same way now. But, we can face this embarrassment and fear together."

Kimberly put her arms around Tommy. She couldn't believe that he'd want to put himself in the same place she was in.

"Thank you, Tommy," stated Kimberly. "I didn't realize how much you loved me."

"Kim, I love so much," answered Tommy. "You heard what I said to Ivan."

"Yes, I did," replied Kimberly. "I thought you were best friends with everyone on the team?"

"I am," answered Tommy. "You're the one that I'm the closet to."

"Really?" gasped Kimberly.

"I am really serious about this one," admitted Tommy. "I can talk to you about anything. You still saw good in me, when I was the evil green ranger. You never gave up on me."

She felt Tommy pull her closer.

"Are you okay?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, beautiful," replied Tommy. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should stop and rest."

"Where can we rest?" questioned Kimberly. "We are about to exit the tunnel."

"Can we just stay in the tunnel tonight?" asked Tommy. "There's a corner that's empty."

They walked over to corner. In the corner, they found two large sacks, and a huge piece of material. He placed the sacks on the ground, where they could both sit on them. The piece of material was only big enough to cover one person.

"Tommy, you can use the material to cover up with," declared Kimberly.

"No, we just sit really close together," corrected Tommy. "We'll wrap it around."

They took a seat on the sacks. Tommy and Kimberly sat really close together. He draped the piece of material around their shoulders. And they fell asleep.


	25. The Emperor's New Clothes

The following morning, Tommy woke up. He found a sharp rock laying next to them. Tommy woke Kimberly up. Both of them got off the sacks. Tommy cut two arm holes in each sack. Then he cut a hole for their neck to go through. He handed Kimberly one of the sacks to put on. She put it on, without hesitation. Kimberly didn't like the way she looked, but wasn't embarrassed to go out in the open. She noticed Tommy was wearing his.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Kimberly.

"Much, it's better than the jungle clothes," replied Tommy. " I know that we both don't like the color or the material, but is the best that I could do."

He looked at the green piece of material that they covered up with. It gave him an idea. Tommy folded the material in half. He cut a whole, in the middle. Kimberly took off the brown sack she was wearing. Kimberly put her head through the green piece of material. The way Tommy cut the neck was prefect. But, it was way to long. Tommy took the rock and cut some of the material off. The material was below Kimberly's knees. He shredded the rest of the material. Kimberly tied two pieces around her waist. The dress that Tommy made her fit her perfectly. They left sack Kimberly was wearing, behind.

"Is that any better?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, it feels better," answered Kimberly.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Tommy.

"What do you mean?" replied Kimberly.

"Do you feel comfortable going out in the open?" asked Tommy.

"I'm ready," answered Kimberly.

Tommy took hold of her hand. This time, she actually let him hold her hand. Kimberly was still feeling guilty over what she said to him a few days ago. They walked out of the tunnel. They were out in the open. Tommy realized that they were closer to reaching the top of the mountain. He saw they were standing on grass, there was a waterfall above them. There was a fruit tree close to them. Tommy picked them both an apple. After they finished their apples and go a drink from the spring, they continued walked up the mountain.

"We're almost at the top!" gasped Tommy.

"Do you realize, when we reach the top, we will meet up with Kat and Ivan?" asked Kimberly. "We'll have no where to go to."

"I'm okay, with it," replied Tommy.

"How can you be okay with it?" gasped Kimberly.

"After these past few days, we have been through a lot," explained Tommy. "We've had an argument, we've had to jump from a chair lift, we've been in quick sand, and our clothes wore out. I want to know why Kat wants me so badly."

"Why would you want to know?" asked Kimberly. "You're already taken. She can't date you."

"Kim, I realized that," answered Tommy. "I am tired of her pulling pranks on us. If there is a stunt that she wants to put on us, I'm going to let her pull it."

"Why?" gasped Kimberly.

"I'm going to ask her what it will take for her to leave us alone," responded Tommy. "And what ever she wants to do I'll let her do it. But, I won't let her make passes at me. And she's never going to kiss me again. I'll make another request too."

"What that be?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm going to tell her that she has to be agreeable to get us together," replied Tommy. " I mean if she wants to do something to you, she has to agree to do it to me as well."

"I'm okay with that," reassured Kimberly.

They walked up to the top of the mountain. Ivan and Kat were waiting for them.

"You finally got here!" stated Ivan. "It took you long enough."

"I've noticed that you've changed your clothes," remarked Kat. "I'm impressed that you were able to find material to make them. I see you took more time on Kimberly's outfit than you own. I want to know why, you spent more time on hers, than your own. And why you prefer her over me."

"Kat, I will make an agreement with you," explained Tommy. "What will it take for you to quit pulling pranks on us. You can pull any type of stunt that you want. But, you have to follow a few simple requests."

"What would those be?" questioned Kat.

"You can't make passes at me, you can't kiss me, and you have to agree that what ever you do to me, you have to do it to Kim as well," requested Tommy.

She looked at Ivan with a smile. Tommy squeezed his grip on Kimberly's hand. Ivan used his magic to move Tommy and Kimberly to a stone wall. Then he threw ooze on them. Kimberly was next to Tommy. He will still holding on to her. Ivan and Kat walked over to them.

"Tommy, why won't you go out with me?" asked Kat.

"I've told you that I'm taken," answered Tommy. "I told you several times that Kim and I eloped."

"Why did you elope? asked Ivan.

"Because I wanted to protect her from you," answered Tommy. "And I love her."

"Don't you realize that you put yourself in danger, when you eloped?" asked Ivan.

"I knew I was," replied Tommy.

"I'm going to ask you the same question, that I asked Kimberly," explained Ivan. "I know you won't leave without Kimberly. I want you to tell her why."

"Kimberly, I've always loved you, since we first met. You saw that I had good inside me, when I was under Rita's spell. Even though I was cruel towards you, you gave me a chance. You supported me when I lost my powers, when I was the green ranger. You believed that I was worthy enough to be the white ranger," stated Tommy.

"Is there anything else?" asked Ivan.

"I never thought we'd have to go to the future. But, I'm glad that I got to go with you. That gave me the chance to ask you if you'd become Kimberly Oliver. I was already going to ask you that question after we graduated anyway. But, we did it a year and a half early. I'm greatful for that. I never thought that we'd make it back to our own time. When we did, I thought we'd get to attend all of the senior events together. Even though we didn't get attend some, we did something together, that was just as nice. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. Kim, you're not only my spouse, but you are also my best friend. And I love you."

"She told him pretty much the same thing at the warehouse," whispered Ivan.

"How did you and Ivan meet?" asked Kimberly.

"After Tommy refused to date me, I was mad. It was all your fault. I was walking in the Angel Grove Park. Ivan was in the park, but he looked like a teenager. He was in dressed in purple," explained Kat. " I walked over to me. He asked me if I had heard of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. I told him that you two went to the future to be part of the dino charge team. Then I said you came back and were two of the zeo rangers. Ivan said I helped him locate you. He didn't want to catch you yet, so we pulled some pranks on you."

"You were the one that always had the mask on!" gasped Tommy.

"That's correct!" remarked Ivan. "We had a lot of fun. Kat and I decided to catch you both at the prom. And we succeeded. I can finish what I started in Paris."

He removed the ooze and Tommy and Kimberly fell to the ground. Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly. He felt Kimberly put her arms around his waist. Tommy quickly did the same thing.

"He's going to use his flute!" whispered Kimberly.

"It's going to be okay this time," reassured Tommy.

Ivan walked closer towards them.

"I forgot something," stated Ivan. "I forgot the ooze. Last time I had to hold Kimberly in place. This time, I'm going to use ooze chains."

He threw a chain of ooze. It wrapped around both of their waists. This time Tommy and Kimberly were facing each other. Ivan threw two more chains. They wrapped around their ankles, and legs. Another chain of ooze wrapped that wrapped around both Tommy and Kimberly. It was almost like they were glued together.

"Are you okay?" whispered Tommy.

"I'm scared," sobbed Kimberly.

"This time is different," reassured Tommy. "He's got us together. Don't let go of me."

"I couldn't if I tried," joked Kimberly. "He's got us glue together."

Ivan walked up to them. He started playing his flute. It almost worked like a wand. They felt a lot of pain. Then he started using his magic, which was more powerful. Tommy and Kimberly passed out due to fright and pain. Later on, they woke up. They were in a familiar place. Both of them were in the command center.


	26. More Surprises

Tommy and Kimberly were laying on a bed in the command center. Kimberly was in a pink hospital gown and Tommy was in a red hospital gown. Alpha was standing beside them. Also there was Rocky, Adam, Aisha,and Tanya.

"It's good to see you are both okay," stated Zordon. "The Dino Charge Rangers helped us find you. Kendall, Koda, and Shelby suggested that we tried to locate your signal by a communicator. We had success, but we had to send some rangers to get you."

"Shelby, Koda, Kendall, Adam, and I went," stated Aisha.

"You're a ranger again!?" gasped Kimberly.

"I found Kat's communicator and zeonizer," explained Aisha. "I became the pink ranger. But, I felt that you were truly the pink ranger. Tanya and I talked with Zordon and Alpha. Tanya has agreed to take the power of the sky blue ranger, I'm taking the power of the yellow ranger, and you are the pink ranger again."

"I'd love that!" cried Kimberly. "I've missed being in pink."

Tommy and Kimberly got up from hospital bed and Alpha took them to their dorm. They got in their bed. Both of them fell asleep, and slept until the next morning. Kimberly was the first to wake up. She took a shower and then she went to the closet and got out her denim jumper, a pink long sleeve tee, pink socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Tommy woke up and saw she was back in pink. He always thought she looked better in pink, than she did any other color. He took a shower and got out a red white tee, a red flannel shirt, and jeans. They decided that they were going to spend they day alone. Aisha met them in the command center. She had flyer in her hand.

"They opened up a new water park!" stated Aisha. "It opens tomorrow. They are having a Mister and Miss Angel Grove Pageant. The winners get a scholarship to college."

She handed them a flyer. They read the requirements. The entry was free. Whoever entered had to be between the ages of 17 and 21. They had to be dating or they could be married. They'd compete in causal wear, swim wear, and evening attire. There were other requirements. Kimberly read the requirements for the casual wear. Both of them had to be wearing the same outfit, for the swimwear, they had to be wearing the same color, (the girls had to wear a one piece suit and the boys had to wear swimming trunks) and the evening attire was more strict. The boy had to wear a black tux and white shirt. Their tie or bow tie had to be the same color as the girls' evening gown.

Tanya and Aisha went to the mall with Tommy and Kimberly. Aisha already had a lot yellow clothes in her closet, she went to help Tanya pick out some light blue clothes. She also went to help Tommy and Kimberly pick out their clothes for the pageant. Tommy and Kimberly wanted to stick with their rangers colors. For the causal wear competition, they decided to go with the colors that Tommy had, when they were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They both got matching green athletic suits and a white turtle neck. For the swim wear competition, they decided to go with red, since it was Tommy color as a Zeo Ranger. Tommy got a pair of red swimming trunks and Kimberly got a red one-piece tank suit. For the evening attire, they decided to go with pink since it was Kimberly's ranger color. Kimberly got a pink sleeveless formal gown. The skirt touched the floor and the dress had sequins all over it. Tommy got black tux, a white shirt, and a pink bow tie with sequins.

The next day, all of the rangers went to the water park to watch Tommy and Kimberly compete in the pageant. There were several others competing. During the casual wear competition, Kimberly got really hot in her clothes. It was really hard for them to find a matching outfit, so they had to settle for the athletic suit. The athletic suit had lining inside, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt, and they couldn't leave their jackets unzipped. After judges called the next couple, Tommy and Kimberly went back into the dressing room. They stripped down into their swimwear. Tommy suggested that they wore their swim wear under the athletic suits, to save time. During the swim suit competition, both of them were nervous because they'd be showing off their figures. Once they called for the next, couple, both of them quickly walked back to their dressing room. They helped each other get dressed. The evening attire was Kimberly's favorite, since their prom wasn't so great. She had her curled and make up on. She also had a on a pair of pink heels. After they got done competing they had to take a seat on the stage, since all of the couples had to be present, when they announced the winners. After the last couple took their seat, they announced the winner. Tommy and Kimberly were named Mister and Miss Angel Grove. Both of them were stunned.

Aisha was taking pictures of them being crowned, getting a trophy, and getting roses. The college scholarship was sent to the University of Angel Grove, since they would be going to college there. After the took pictures of the winners, first, second, and third runners-up, the released everyone from the pageant. Tommy and Kimberly were both in shock. They couldn't believe that they won.

They decided to go to the water park, but they had to go change their clothes. Both of them realized that they only had the clothes that they were competing in. So the went back to the dressing room.

"I can't believe we didn't bring anything else to change into," stated Kimberly.

"Kim, we'll put our swim wear back on," answered Tommy. "There is a sign that says no shirt, no shoes, no serve, before we get to the locker room. We can put the athelitic pants back on, and the turtle necks back on. Then we can go buy some shorts and shirt. After we are done in the water park, we'll have something cooler to change into."

They put their green jackets, in the duffle with their formal attire. When Tommy and Kimberly left the dressing room, Rocky took their bag to Tommy's car. Tommy and Kimberly went to the gift shop to look at clothes. Both of them were glad that the gift shop sold tee shirts and shorts. Tommy purchased a pair red gym shorts and a pair of pink gym shorts. He also purchased a red tee and pink tee. Both shirts had the Angel Grove logo on it.


	27. The Water Park

As soon as Tommy purchased the shorts and tee shirts, they decided that they were going to go rent lockers. Before they did, they wanted to get out of the hot turtle necks and athletic pants. They went to a bathroom and changed their clothes. Once Tommy and Kimberly changed, all of the rangers rented lockers. They all changed into their swim wear and put their regular clothes in the lockers that they rented. All of them were in there ranger colors, but Kimberly. Since she had to wear a red suit for the pageant, she decided that she'd wear it in the water park.

All of them headed towards the pools and water slides. None of them knew that Kat and Ivan were following them. This time they had a plan. She was ready to get revenge on Tommy.

"Kimberly's the pink ranger again," stated Kat. "This time Tommy's going to get it."

"I like your plan this time," explained Ivan. "When Kimberly is in the chair and wearing the helmet, it will make her think the power rangers are the enemies."

"When do we make our move?" asked Kat.

"Just wait," explained Ivan. "We need to lure them to wait for the prefect time."

Meanwhile, all of the rangers were enjoying their time at water park. All of them had been on water slides, expect for Tommy and Kimberly. She was scared of heights and on the water slides only one person could go down at a time. He didn't feel right getting on one with out her. Mostly Tommy and Kimberly spend their time in the pools and the lazy river.

"Did you know they have a new ride?" asked Rocky. "It's a lazy river and a water slide combine."

"I'm not getting on it," remarked Kimberly.

"This one is different," added Tanya. "The water rafts are made like intertubes and they hold up to two people. Adam and I were just on it. Mostly you just float in the water. Then you come to a tunnel and there's a waterslide. You will come out at the bottom. Then you will float to the exit. It's got some interesting scenery."

Tommy looked at Kimberly. She knew that he really wanted to try it out. But, he wouldn't do it without her. He could tell that she didn't seem too sure about it.

"Tommy, if you want to go on it, you can ride with one of us," suggested Rocky. "Kim can stay with Aisha and Tanya, until you get off the ride."

"Ever since Kim and I started dating, she's rode every water ride and amusement park ride with me. It just wouldn't be the same," explained Tommy.

"There's only one water slide," confirmed Rocky. "Kim, you heard me say that two people can ride in the inter tube. It's not like you'd be riding alone."

Kimberly could tell Tommy wanted to try it out, but wouldn't do it without her. She didn't want to knock him out of it. She didn't want to be selfish or the others think she was too scared.

"I go," answered Kimberly. "I don't want to knock Tommy out."

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy. "If you don't feel comfortable, we won't go."

"It's okay," lied Kimberly.

She walked with Tommy over to the new ride. They both got in the same inter tube and began to float down the path. Kat and Ivan were following them behind the scenery.

"When they get to the tunnel, let the air out of their inter tube," explained Ivan. "There's a current there. When the time is right, grab Kimberly."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were floating in the inter tube. She was sticking to him like glue.

"Kim, are you sure that you are okay?" asked Tommy. "We can get off."

"It's okay," replied Kimberly. "I don't want to keep you from riding this, I know you want to. Tommy, I want you to have a good time."

"Beautiful, I'm having a good time. We've won the pageant and I'm spending the day with my best friend," answered Tommy. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

They were getting ready to come to the fast current. Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him. They noticed that they were beginning to sink. Tommy knew that they had lost their inter tube and would be on the rest of the ride without it.

"Kim, just don't let go of me," ordered Tommy. "Everything is going to be fine."

He felt her squeeze his hand. They didn't see Kat and Ivan because they were getting ready to enter the dark tunnel. Tommy and Kimberly were getting ready to come to the drop. Ivan and Kat were ready. The current was really fast in the dark tunnel. Kimberly lost hold of Tommy's hand. Ivan threw an ooze chain. She felt something wrap around waist, she felt she was being drug to the side line.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed.

When she was on the side line, she saw Ivan and Kat standing there.

"What do you want?" demanded Kimberly.

"We have what you wanted," explained Ivan. "We have you."

"We weren't going to let you get away easily," added Kat. "Once you forget that the rangers are the good guys, you'll be on our side."

"I won't," answered Kimberly. "I refuse to go with you."

"She isn't wanting to come," whispered Kat.

"Everything is under control," reassured Ivan.

He threw two ooze chains. They wrapped around Kimberly's ankles and knees. She felt to the ground. Kat grabbed Kimberly's hand and held them behind her back. Ivan threw an ooze chain around Kimberly's wrists. Then he threw a chain of ooze around her arms and he shoulders.

Kimberly was laying on the ground. She was trying to move.

"You look like a fish out of water!" joked Kat. "How are we going to get her out of here? Somebody will see us carrying her. Ivan had a huge brown cloth sack."

"We'll put her in this?" suggested Ivan.

"She'll scream!" warned Kat.

"No she won't," reassured Ivan.

He threw ooze and it landed on her mouth. Kimberly fought against it. She was laying on the ground.

"Kimberly, how does it feel to know you are going to be evil?" asked Kat.

"MMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"You can't do anything about!" remarked Ivan.

"MMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"Once we're done, you'll forget all about Tommy!" declared Kat.

"MMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

Kimberly started to cry.

"Before anyone else sees us, put her in the sack and lets go!" suggested Kat.

Ivan picked Kimberly up and stuffed her into the sack.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"You might as well give it up Kimberly!" suggested Ivan. "No one will see you, because you're in the sack. You can't fight back. You can't scream."

Kimberly realized that Ivan and Kat finally had the rangers beat for once. She felt Ivan throw her over his shoulder and they began to leave.


	28. Where is Zeo Ranger 1?

Tommy had just slid down the water slide. He was coming out of the tunnel. Tommy noticed Kimberly wasn't with him.

"KIMBERLY!" shout Tommy.

He looked all around and didn't see her. Tommy tried to swim back to where they were, when she was last with him. But, the current was too strong. He waited to come to the end of the ride. All of the other rangers saw him get off the ride.

"Something has happened!" gasped Aisha. "Where's Kimberly?"

"He looks like he's a mess!" gasped Billy.

All of them ran over to Tommy. He dropped to his knees and start sobbing.

"Tommy, what happened?" asked Rocky.

"The inter tube lost it's air. We sank into the water. The current was too fast," sobbed Tommy. "When I came out of the tunnel, she wasn't with me. I tried to go back. But, I couldn't because the current was too strong."

"Tommy, I'm sorry," apologized Rocky. "I shouldn't have pushed it."

"That's right, you shouldn't have pushed it!" yelled Tommy. "If you hadn't have pushed it, none of this would have happened."

"Tommy, I'll go talk to the person who was working the ride," stated Aisha. "We've have them check the ride, to see if she's still there."

Billy started walking around. He noticed that there were two people dressed in park uniforms. One was carrying a brown sack. It was a big sack and it looked like something was moving inside. Billy began to follow them.

"Tommy, it's Billy," declared Billy. "I see something odd."

"I'm on my way Billy," confirmed Tommy.

He saw Rocky and Adam following Tommy. They were having to run to keep up with him. Billy pointed to the two people carrying the sack.

"I bet I know who it is!" gasped Tommy. "Kat and Ivan. I'm going after them."

"You can't leave without a shirt and a pair of shoes," stated Rocky.

Adam pulled off his black tee shirt and Rocky took off his water shoes. They gave them to Tommy. Tommy quickly put them on. He began to follow the two people carrying the sack. They went through a tunnel, that was for security only. When no one was looking, Tommy went through the tunnel and followed them. When they got to the end, Tommy hid. He watched Kimberly fall out of the sack. Ivan and Kat sat her in a chair. They removed the ooze chains around her legs, ankles, and knees. Ivan strapped her legs and feet in place. Then the removed chains around her wrists, arms and shoulders. Kat strapped her hand down and they put a strap around Kimberly's shoulder's to hold her in place. Ivan removed ooze from her mouth. Kimberly morphed into the pink ranger and they put a helmet on her head. They pulled the lever and it began to drain Kimberly's memories.

"Once her memories are drained, we'll tell her she was part of our team," explained Ivan. "We will tell her she was caught by the power rangers and they brainwashed her."

"And that the power rangers are the enemy," added Kat. "I want to have some fun with the red ranger."

"Tommy?" asked Ivan. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell her that red ranger is responsible for all of this," explained Kat. "We'll say the red ranger was her boy friend and he broke with her."

"When we're done, we will teleport Tommy here," stated Ivan. "It will interesting watch her fight her own spouse."

"Where will they fight?" asked Kat.

"In the stadium of the water park," answered Ivan. "It will happen tonight."

"Her brain drain is complete!" gasped Kat.

"Where am I?" asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, you are with your friends," lied Ivan. "We saved you from the power rangers."

"Who are they?" asked Kimberly.

"They are a team who do bad stuff," lied Kat. "They take advantage of people."

"Did I know any of them?" asked Kimberly.

"You knew all of them," stated Kat. "You used to date the red ranger. He went to Florida to be in the Pan Global Games. He wrote you a letter and said he found someone else. He broke up with you. He really didn't find any one, he just didn't want you any more."

"You've been hurt so much," lied Ivan. "Wouldn't you want to dual the red ranger?"

"I would," demanded Kimberly.

"We'll teleport you the stadium," declared Ivan.

Tommy quickly morphed into the red ranger. He teleported back to the command center. Zordon and Alpha were expecting him.

"We've found out how to get ride of Ivan!" declared Billy. "I've made a device that will turn Ivan to stone. Then it will shoot lasers at Ivan. He will be gone."

"What about Kim?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, you will have to fight her," admitted Zordon. "The others will join you. Kendall and Billy will working with the Dino Charge Rangers to get rid of Ivan."

"It's morphining time!" shouted Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!" shouted Aisha.

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!" shouted Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!" shouted Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" shouted Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 6, Sky Blue!" shouted Tanya.


	29. Pink Is In

The Zeo Rangers teleported to the stadium at the water park. Kimberly was already there. She was waiting for the rangers, especially Tommy.

"You're here!" stated Kimberly. "I've been waiting. I want to fight the red ranger first!"

"Very well," answered Tommy.

"You can't!" begged Adam.

"Let him," interrupted Aisha. "Tommy knows what he's doing."

Tommy walked on to the field. Kimberly pulled out her laser gun and started firing it. Tommy wouldn't fight her. All of the other rangers were stunned.

"You are not going to fight me?" gasped Kimberly.

"Kim, you don't know what you are doing," sobbed Tommy. "It's me, Tommy."

"I've never heard of you," replied Kimberly.

Kimberly aimed her laser gun at Tommy. He tried to push it down.

"Beautiful, this isn't you," cried Tommy. "They've brain washed you. You have to fight this!"

Kimberly tried to fight it, but couldn't. Aisha walked to the stadium and demorphed.

'Kimberly, It's me, Aisha," declared Aisha. "We are best friends. I am stunned you don't know Tommy, he's your own spouse."

Tommy walked over to Kimberly.

"Kim, don't you remember anything?" asked Tommy.

"I remember going to the year 2015," answered Kimberly. "I was the yellow dino charge ranger. A close friend of mine was the crimson ranger. "

"You remember!" gasped Tommy. "Do you remember anything else?"

"My friend spiked his hair," answered Kimberly. "Before we left, I think we eloped."

"Kim, that's right," sobbed Tommy. "Do you remember anything else? What was your last name before you eloped?"

"Hart," answered Kimberly. " After I eloped, I became an Oliver."

"That's right!" gasped Tommy. "Kim, you're the pink zeo ranger. Please come back!"

Tommy demorphed. He stood right in front of her. Kat stood there.

"He's lying!" shouted Kat.

Kimberly demoprhed and stood there facing Tommy. She walked over to him.

"Tommy, I remember everything now," stated Kimberly.

Tommy pulled her close.

"Kim, if we didn't go on that ride, none of this would have happened," sobbed Tommy.

"It wasn't your fault," reassured Kimberly. "You didn't know."

"Let's stay away from amusement parks and water parks for awhile," suggested Tommy.

"That would be fine with me," replied Kimberly.

The other zeo rangers came running up to them. All of them looked like they were in disbelief over something.

"What happened!?" asked Tommy.

"Ivan's been destroyed!" confirmed Rocky. "The Dino Charge Rangers fought him. Kendall and Billy made a device to destroy him. They fired it at him. It turned him to stone!"

"Then they fired the device again!" cried Tanya. "When they fired the laser at him for the second time, it smashed Ivan's statue. He can never come back. He's gone for good!"

"We don't have to worry about Ivan anymore!" gasped Kimberly. "Kat's still out there."

"Actually, we don't have to worry about her for the present time," interpupted Aisha. "When they checked the ride, they found the raft. They did a finger print check. Her finger prints matched and she's in trouble. She's been banned from the park, she's been taken into custody by the police, and she's facing jail time. I heard they've talked to her parents. Her parents have suggested that she gets sent to a mental institution, to get some help.


	30. Graduation

Tommy and Kimberly were relieved that Kat wasn't going to be around. The remainder of the year, was very peaceful. Graduation was approaching, Mr. Kaplan was contacting the students in the top three percent. The class of 1997's top three percent, was very interesting. The valedictorian were Billy Cranston. The salutatorians were Tommy Oliver, and Kimberly Oliver. The rest of the top three percent was Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Tanya Sloan.

On the morning of graduation, Tommy and Kimberly got up early to get ready. Tommy wore a pair khakis, a white shirt, and a green tie. Kimberly wore a pale pink top, a knee length khaki jumper, and black ankle strap sandals. They met up with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Billy. Rocky was wearing jeans, a red dress shirt, and blue tie. Adam was wearing khakis, a green dress shirt, and a black tie. Aisha was wearing jeans, a pale yellow tee, and a yellow floral dress shirt. Tanya was wearing a pair khakis, a light blue tee, and a yellow cotton sweater. Billy was wearing a pair of khaki's, and blue dress shirt. He was wearing a navy blue tee, under his blue dress shirt. All of the graduates were given their robes. The boys wore purple and the girls wore yellow.

All of the rangers sat on the stage. After everyone took a seat, Mr. Kaplan called Billy to come give his Valedictorian speech.

"Another has passed by, it seems like it was only yesterday that we were all Freshmen. I remember that Mr. Kaplan said that our high school years would go by quick. At the time it didn't seem possible. Over time, I realized he was right. During these past four years, we had to work hard to make good grades. We also had to take the ACT and SAT tests to help get into a good college. Along the way, we had great teachers and mentors who guided us. I'd like to thank Ms. Appleby for giving all of guidance and for being a good teacher. Her class was always interesting. I'd also like to thank Ernie who was there everyday, in the youth center. He spent a lot of time fixing lunch and snacks for all of the students. Not only did he make good food, he was there for everyone. Ernie took time, to talk to us everyday and he helped if we had a problem," explained Billy. "Also I'd like to announce to everyone that I feel really blessed to have all of my friends up here. I've talked with the Co-Salutatorians, and we decided that the three of us would do a speech together. Then we thought about our other four friends. They helped us right our speech, in the end, we decided that the seven of us would say some thing. If it is okay with Mr. Kaplan."

Billy looked at Mr. Kaplan. Mr. Kaplan picked up the microphone.

"I've never seen the whole top three precent give a speech together," stated Mr. Kaplan. "Mr. Cranston came to me and told me their idea. I was interested in seeing a combined speech."

He handed the microphone back to Billy.

"I'd like to call Tommy Oliver to the stage," declared Billy.

Billy handed Tommy the microphone and took a seat. Tommy stood at the stands.

"I'm like Billy, I never thought high school could go by quickly. Growing up, my parents moved around a lot. I had to leave my friends and school. Sometimes, I'd change schools every year. Sometimes, It would be every other year. In 1993, my parents and I came to Angel Grove. It was hard to make friends, since I didn't know how long I'd be here. I found out that my family was making Angel Grove their home. I made my first friends here. It happened in the youth center. I was fighting Jason Scott in a karate match and I won. Jason congratulated and welcomed me into their group. I became friends with Billy, Zach Taylor and Trini Kwan," stated Tommy.

He paused. Kimberly was giving him a look. Tommy continued to give his part of the speech.

"And I also met my future wife Kimberly Hart," declared Tommy. "I'd like to call my wife, Kimberly Oliver to the stage."

He gave Kimberly the microphone and took a seat. Kimberly went to the stand.

"All of us were good friends, and during our Sophomore year, we meet Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They transferred to Angel Grove, right before Jason, Zach, and Trini went to peace conference. They had been really good friends for years. They welcomed Tommy, Billy, and I into their group. I'd like to call Rocky, Adam, and Aisha to the stage," said Kimberly.

She took her seat and handed Rocky the microphone. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha all stood at the stage.

"I'm Rocky, and I transferred here from Stone Canyon. During my three years at Angel Grove High, my friend Adam and I helped give karate lessons to younger students. I learned high school was also about making friends and making an impact on younger students," said Rocky.

He handed Adam the microphone.

"I'm Adam, usually I don't like to talk in front of a large group of people or be in front of a video camera. In these three years, I've done karate to help build my self-confidence and set an example on younger students," said Adam.

He gave Aisha the microphone.

"I'm Aisha, I'd like to say that we've also had a lot of interesting memories here at school. Especially, in Ms. Appleby's class. There were two students who always made us laugh. I'm not going to say their names. Anyway, they were determined to find out who the power rangers were. They did a lot of things to find out who they were. One time, I heard that they saved the power rangers. No body believed them, but I wanted to tell them that all of us believed them. They wouldn't have said it, if it didn't happen. When it came to the rangers, they were always the first ones to know about the rangers keeping the city safe," state Aisha. "I'm calling our friend Tanya to give her part of the speech."

All of them took a seat. Aisha gave Tanya the microphone. She stood at the stand.

"I've only been a student at Angel Grove High for a year. In this past year, I've made many good friends and I've had several great teachers. After our project graduation, all of us will go our separate ways. Some of us will keep in touch. Some we will never see again. When we go our separate ways, some will be in college, some will go into the work force, some will go the military, or start families. I want to wish everyone good luck," stated Tanya.

Mr. Kaplan was impressed with the speech. After the graduation ceremony, they had a party. All of the rangers talked about what they were going to do. Rocky and Adam were going to start a karate school. Tanya was going to New York for a singing contact. Aisha was going to be working at the zoo, then she'd be going to college later. Billy was going to study to be a college professor. Tommy and Kimberly were going to Angel Grove University. Tommy was going to study fossils, and maybe a science teacher. Kimberly was going to be a PE teacher.

All of the rangers passed their powers to someone else, so they could move on to other things. All of them hugged Alpha good bye and said good bye to Zordon. Tommy and Kimberly packed up all of their things from their dorm (in the command center's basement). They lived with Tommy's parents over the summer. Kimberly's mother came back to Angel Grove.

In the fall, they moved into their new dorm at the college. They used a lot of the stuff that they had in their dorm in the command center. Tommy and Kimberly lived in the married couples sections. They moved into their new dorm and began to decorate it. Their room had double bed, a closet, two small desks, and a bathroom. The pushed the two desks together, so they could do their studying together. They signed up for the same classes.

"Does it feel weird not being a ranger?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, it does," answered Tommy. "It's going to be weird not being with the team every day."

"I hope that they keep in touch," added Kimberly. "We were with them every day at school and we were on the same team."

Kimberly walked over to the window. Their dorm was on the second floor. They could pretty much see the whole campus. Tommy walked over to her. He put an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"I'm fine," answered Kimberly.

"Kim, I was just thinking about our life," explained Tommy. "We've been married for almost two years. For two years we were rangers. We went through a lot of stuff. I just want us to have a normal life."

"Tommy, I think we will," reassured Kimberly.

"What if we're rangers again?" asked Tommy.

"We could handle it alone," answered Kimberly. "I just don't want it to occur for awhile."

"This is a big college, do you think we'll see Billy?" asked Tommy. "Do you think we'll see him?"

"I'm sure we will," answered Kimberly. "I wonder who he is rooming with."

"We can ask him sometime," answered Tommy. "Other than us, none of the other rangers came here. I already knew I'd be living in a dorm with. I didn't have a choice, when I filled out my paper."

"What do you mean?" asked Kimberly.

"I didn't have to make a choice, when I filled out my form," replied Tommy. " I knew you'd be my roommate."

"We filled out the papers at the same time," remarked Kimberly. "Remember? We toured the campus together, signed up for all the same classes, and signed up to be roommates."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," stated Tommy.

They realized it was getting late, so they ate, took their showers and got ready for bed. Kimberly put on a pink night gown. Tommy put on a white tee and green pajama pants. They both got in bed

"Are you nervous about classes tomorrow?" asked Kimberly.

"I have no need," answered Tommy. "I know who I'll be sitting by you in class and at lunch."

"I feel the same way," replied Kimberly.

He pulled her close and they fell asleep. They were ready to start the next chapter of their life together.


End file.
